Bleeding Through (VO)
by MissClaire29
Summary: When the Batman and the Joker bury the hatchet for a moment, they share a moment just between humans who decided to remove their masks…
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose over Gotham. Yet, it was another day in a city plagued by murders, robberies and the headlines of newspapers always spoke of the Joker. Bruce Wayne got up early that day, and landed in front of the window overlooking the entrance of the mansion.

"You're up early, sir.

Alfred had just returned to the flooded sun room, a plate in hand and laid it on the small table to the left of Bruce. What would this day reserve to him? Bruce sighed and turned his head towards the silver plate placed near him. The Gotham Times had once again put the Joker on their headline. He robbed Gotham Central Bank and fled away with more than a million dollars in small cut.

"Four months that you've retired yourself, and you let him do everything he wants to.

"Alfred...

"You retired for good?

"Let's hope so, sighed the former Dark Knight.

Bruce took a suit in his dresser and went to the bathroom. His body was covered with scars and bruises from the battles he had fought against the criminals of Gotham. It had been already two years that Batman and the Joker began to battle. Gotham City was suffocating under the reign of violence, murder and crime. But the mere human that Bruce Wayne was could no longer handle all of this. His body had finally said stop, and Bruce had listened it. After dressed him up, Bruce went to his bedroom to eat his breakfast, while reading the Gotham Times, and went downstairs to put the empty plate in the kitchen. The doorbell rang, and Alfred went to open.

"Sir. These two men are from The Gotham Times.

"I have nothing to say, Alfred. Sorry that you moved for nothing.

"There are rumors that say...

"Ah, rumors, there will always be rumors, laughed Bruce. You know what will happen with your rumors, gentlemen.

"Is that a threat of great Bruce Wayne?

"Just a tip. It's all about… Shades. Alfred?

"Right away, sir. If you would like to follow me...

Alfred set the two journalists off at the door, and returned to the kitchen.

"You know, there is a gala tonight in honor of the mayor.

"I 'm pretty sure the Joker will go.

"Too predictable? You are obsessed with him.

"He is the Joker... It is easy to get into his mind when you know him well. He would do anything to irritate and confront me in public. And yes, I'm going to be obsessed with him until he is finally locked in Arkham.

"You will appear as Bruce the gala, and not as Batman, isn't it?

"Of course.

Bruce finished his coffee and stood up before going into the hall to put his coat on his shoulders.

"Alfred, you could get the car out of the garage, please?

"Which one, sir?

"The Ferrari one.

"It's as if it was done.

Alfred went into the garage out the Ferrari and Bruce ends to prepare before going out on the porch.

"Have a good day, Mr. Wayne.

"Same to you, Alfred.

"Be careful, okay?

"As always.

"By the way, you have a letter.

"Any idea of who might have sent me a letter?

"Nothing is labeled.

"I would read it in the office, Alfred. Thank you.

"My pleasure, Mr. Wayne.

Bruce started the Ferrari and went to Wayne Enterprises. It was a normal day for a CEO who respected himself. He met several of its employees, saluted them, and went to his office on the top floor of the Wayne Tower. His assistant gave him his schedule for the day, which didn't have a lot of meetings. It would be a normal day. He also read the letter Alfred gave him earlier, between two appointments.

Condé Nast Building's Roof.

11 pm

JN.

Bruce had never heard of or known a person called JN... He picked his phone up and called Alfred.

"Mr. Wayne?

"Alfred. Do you know someone called JN?

"JN?

"J for the first name and N for the last name I guess...

"Does it come from the letter you received this morning, Mr. Wayne?

"Indeed, Alfred.

"Would you like me to consult the database?

"If possible.

"I'll tell you when I find something, Mr. Is that all?

"Yes, thank you, Alfred.

"Welcome, sir.

Bruce went to the restaurant for lunch. This JN occupied his mind since the opening of the letter. The first question was: this letter she addressed to Bruce or Batman? The second was who was the JN who wanted to see tonight? His cell rang, and Alfred's number was written in the cell's screen.

"Hello again, Sir.

"So, did you find something, Alfred?

"Actually, yes… JN is your closest enemy… The Joker.


	2. Meeting on the roof

Hello guys ! I'm back with the second chapter of my fanfic... I don't really know where it goes, but you'll soon know why the Joker wants to talk to Bruce...

I've started writing the next chapters, it's easier for me to write short chapters than long ones. I hope you'll like it anyway. See you soon :)

* * *

Bruce remained silent when Alfred told him the true identity of JN and his valet continued to speak.

"In fact, the birth name of Joker is Jack Napier Jr. His father, Jack Napier Sr, beat him up since he was just a kid, and his mother committed suicide a few time after his birth, she no longer supporting the misery life that they had, and his father threw him in the street, stating that it was his fault that his mother died. Young Jack was then in foster homes, and was repeatedly beaten by her adoptive parents, until he ran away at the age of fourteen years... You know what happened after...

"Thank you, Alfred.

"Do you intend to meet him?

"I don't really know...

"Please, be careful if you do go, Mr.

"Thank you.

Bruce hung up and paid the bill for his meal before returning to the office. His afternoon passed slowly, despite three appointments with major suppliers. He returned to the mansion, his head elsewhere, and the Alfred welcomed him.

"Did your day go well, Mr.?

"I don't really know, I was... preoccupied.

"By the fact that the Joker wants to see you, I guess.

"Indeed.

"You shouldn't go. This may be an ambush . You should go to the gala in honor of the mayor tonight...

"I had completely forgotten. I go prepare myself.

Bruce climbed the stairs to the first floor, and went to shower and change himself. The invitation was placed on his bed next to a black and white suit out of laundry and still wrapped in the plastic.

"Mr.?

"Yes, Alfred?

"Your guest has arrived.

"My guest?

"Your plus-one.

"I don't have a...

"Bruce. So, you don't have a plus-one?

Selina Kyle had made his appearance at the door of his bedroom, wearing a black lace dress and black suede heels.

"Alfred, can you leave us alone?

"Of course.

Alfred got out, leaving Selina and Bruce alone. The young woman came closer to the billionaire and placed his lips against the black knight's lips. They met themselves sometimes, spending hours together in bed. It was _**their **_secret.

"I missed you, Bruce.

"What a surprise to see you here.

"When Bruce Wayne is out, I must be his plus-one.

"I can't stay until the end of the gala.

"Why? Sulked Selina.

"I have something to do.

Obviously he had something to do. Bruce had in mind the appointment that the Joker had given him. What did he want to talk about? Crime? He was the reason there was crime. Rain and weather? It was not the kind of Joker.

"Ooh... You come back later?

"I'll see...

"Who are you meeting?

"Don't ask too many questions, Selina.

"I was just wondering.

Bruce pulled his shirt and tie, and Selina tied it to him. They went to the gala, held at the Gotham City Hall. Of course, the paparazzi were waiting, but Bruce was used to. They went to greet the Mayor Garcia, and Selina went in search of champagne.

"Would you like to dance? Bruce asked.

"I love it, honey.

They danced, then the mayor gave a speech, and they danced again 'til Bruce must go. Selina was a little disappointed, but he would be soon with her.

"Wait for me in my room, he whispered to Selina before leaving.

"With pleasure...

They kissed, and Bruce left. He went back to the mansion, and put his Batman armor. He realized how much he was light without it, and how he wasn't anymore accustomed to wear it. After that, he went to the meeting point given by the Joker.

"You can take off your Batman mask, Brucie... You know, we are ooooooold friends!


	3. Do you know how I had these scars ?

Hello people! I'm back with the third chapter, with a few more things to know about the Joker... Well, you probably know and why he became what he became, but it will explain his actions for the next chapters... Not all his actions but some of them.

So, I shut myself up, and I leave you with this chapter that I have divided into two because too long lol

Thank you all for your reviews. Hope you'll love it. And do not hesitate to tell me what's wrong, I always nswer.

* * *

"How did you know? Bruce asked.

Jack laughed a diabolical laughter, and stopped short to watch Bruce with a cold look.

"Take it off.

"I don't need to do so.

"I ask you... TAKE IT OFF! Do it!

"Otherwise what?

"Otherwise nothing.

"You changed your tactics, Jack?

Bruce wanted to provoke him, as he was here. It was a vicious game, but he just wanted to have fun.

"I do not call me Jack.

"Then why sign JN?

"Too many questions, _bel-ami_… Too many...

"WHY? Bruce began to be impatient.

"Because! Because! Becaaaaaaaause!

The Joker was dancing now, screaming the same two words, like an insane person. Bruce sighed, and The Joker stopped his dance.

"What?

"Nothing.

"Liar! I don't know you were liar! Liar, Liar! I am also a liar! This is a common point, my friend.

"I'm not your friend.

"Brucie. My real name doesn't say anything to you? A little shy boy, beaten up by others and alone all the time? C'mon, Brucie! I know you have many things in mind, but still!

"No, you don't particularly stand out.

"I could take that in a mean way, you know... Is Selina waiting for you? Do you prefer me?

"WHAT IS THE PURPOSE TO ALL THIS, JOKER?

"What is the purpose? What is the purpose? You have really no idea?

"To me, you're just vermin that should have ceased living for a long time, a scourge for a city that asked anything of what happened since you came!

The Joker was boiling from inside. Bruce Wayne was a filthy rich, like his parents, and did nothing to help people who lived in the Narrows. It was his former district.

"You're just like all your filthy rich assholes friends. You're a selfish bastard, Bruce.

"How dare you treat me this way?

"I do, and you deserve that I pierce you everywhere, reveal your identity, and show the world that Batman is a heartless asshole! In fact, we aren't so different, Bruce. We're both assholes who should dead for a long time!

"Screw you, you psycho!

The foot of the Joker hit the belly of Bruce, and the man fell to the ground. The Joker sat on his enemy and hit him many times, until Batman became unconscious. Then, he realized his mistake. He had injured the one who protected him a long time ago.

"Why did I do that? Why? Batsy…

He approached the face of Bruce, and took off his mask. He touched with his dirty fingers the swollen face of his enemy.

_Was he still breathing?_ Wondered the Joker. _How would I do if he was dead?_

The Joker sat down, and thought. He couldn't leave him there, especially if he was dead... _Imagine you killed him, _told his bad conscience. _You killed the only person that can save you and Gotham...Think about it, he CAN'T die! _Murmured a little voice.

He stood up, sighed, and lifted Bruce. _Fuck he is heavy_, thought the Joker. He dragged up the Narrows, smelly sewers, and rats running through the streets instead of men. His lair was the former home where he had lived. It was a little decrepit, but he loved it like that. It looked like him. The Joker lay Bruce down in the couch and stared at him. What would he do of him? He sat down on the dirty and dusty basement of his childhood home, where his father often beat him up. Too often, in fact. His father was the reason he became mad. The others made him became mad.

He heard the words of his father, he felt the kicks again, the taste of blood in his mouth. And then one day, Jack Napier, at the age of sixteen, returned to his home, and was in front of his father, who was drunk as a pig.

"Do you know how I had these scars, Bruce? Whispered the Joker to the Dark Knight still unconscious.

~FLASHBACK~

_"Look who's here! Chuckled Jack Napier Sr, spread like a rag in his green velvet chair. The sewer rat is back to his hole._

"_Hi Dad._

"_Remorse, kid?_

"_Why should I feel remorse? Asked Jack Napier Jr. _

_"Why so serious?_

"_Shut up!_

_"You came back to kill me? Make me pay?_

_"Kind of. _

_"Then, do it quickly if you are a man with balls, which I doubt._

_Jack stood watching his father. He would pay...but in the right way. He went into the kitchen and looked around... Empty bottles of beer were on the floor and table. A piece of glass in the carotid... He wouldn't suffer long, and he would have time to look into his boy's eyes when his filthy blood would slowly flow out of his body. Jack grabbed a piece of green glass, and returned to the living room._

_"You've found your ideal weapon?_

_"You're going to die alone; you'll beg me not to kill you._

_"I have a little gift for you, kid... You're too serious._

_Jack Napier Sr stood up and grabbed his son, before jamming against him. He took a razor blade, and went with his son in front of a broken mirror in the hall._

_"You see, you never knew not be serious. Always too serious, serious look, never a smile or a laugh... It's time for you to smile! Or laugh! See, you won't have to force yourself. _

_This is how the Joker had the scars on his face. His father held him as he put the razor blade in his mouth, before sharply cutting his left cheek. Then, he did the same on the right cheek... He was profusely bleeding, and turned to face his father. _

_"I also have a surprise for you. _

_Jack planted him the piece of glass in his carotid, and sharply retired it, causing a splash of red blood which left a mark on the white wall. His father fell to the ground, and he no longer felt anything. As if his humanity had disappeared. After his father pushed his last breath, he went into the first floor bathroom and looked to sew his wounds. Doing the best he could, he left the house after. The Joker was born, like a shadow that had always been there._

~END OF THE FLASHBACK~


	4. What will you do with me?

Hello girls (I don't know if there is guys reading, so we'll say that you are all girls lol)! This is Chapter 4; ) I couldn't wait to show it to you, especially the end! I loved writing it, anyway.  
Soon chapter 5, I'm writing it, and I must say that it's hard a bit, because I've a lot of ideas, but I have no idea how to connect these ideas together.

Enough talk, I let you read me and review. In any case, thank you! ;)

* * *

No more feelings, no more nothing. Just revenge and anger. Because yes, the Joker was always angry. He sighed and looked at Bruce. So bruised, wounded. It was his fault. In fact, him and Batman had wounds and bruises from each another. The Joker loved to provoke, it was his favorite game after playing cat and mouse.

"Joker ... breathed the Black Knight. What will you do with me?

The Joker turned his head towards Bruce. He was awake and was watching him. The killer felt heartsick for a moment. He had caused bad things to his nemesis, and it was upsetting him. He would have liked to avoid that. He sighed and looked at the ground.

"It depends, Batsy. It depends only on you... You know you're my nemesis? But not in the literal sense... You're more than my enemy, Batsy... You're my opposite, my evil twin... My creator.

"Your creator? Bruce laughed. You're completely out of your mind. Your father made you like this. Not me.

"Don't you dare laugh! I LAUGH! SHUT THE FUCK UP! Otherwise...

"If you REALLY wanted to kill me, you would have done in a long time!

"I could do it now... Don't tempt me, Batsy. Please don't tempt me... You don't know that it makes me feel... I could make you smile... With my magic instrument... You would smile ALL THE TIME! You'd like me!

Joker's laugh pierced the dark silence of the decrepit house. He laughed, like all the time since the day his father cut his cheek to draw a smile on it. Bruce had a serious look on his face. It was upsetting the Joker. So much.

"In fact, you're my reflection in the mirror. Good reflection, huh. You're white and I'm black. Yin and Yang. The good one and the bad one... So similar and yet so different...

"We're not similar. You know what you are? An outsider. Placed in the same pack of cards, but that shouldn't be there. Useless. Invisible. Bum.

"I may be an outsider, but a mad outsider. This is THE big difference. Every word you added to 'crazy', makes the thing more... EXCITING! It's exciting to be crazy! Don't you think? I'm sure you're crazy in your own way, Bruce. We all have madness in ourselves! Insanity is life!

Meanwhile, Selina waited for Bruce, who didn't seem to show up. It was already two o'clock in the morning, and he hasn't come back. There was a knock at the door of the room, and Selina ran to see who it was.

"Br... Alfred.

"Sorry, Miss Kyle...

"For God's sake, where is Bruce?

"I don't know more than you do.

"I 'm sure... What if he was cheating on me?

"It's not the kind of person to do that.

"So where is he?

"You should go rest, Miss Kyle. It's getting late.

"Can I stay here in case he comes back? If it isn't too much.

"Of course not... If it reassure you.

Alfred left Selina alone, and she fell asleep, worried not knowing where her man was. She was far from knowing what was happening and what was going to happen... Even with whom Bruce was.

"In fact... I was wondering...

"What again? Bruce growled.

"Why don't you kill me? You asked me, I didn't ask you... Why Bruce?

Bruce looked at the Joker, and began to answer, but the Joker didn't give him time to. He knew why. Since a long time, he knew why he couldn't kill his enemy... The Joker's laugh filled the faded dining room, and he stood up to do a dance and stretched his legs.

"I know why. Because it would be too easy. Too much. No more murder. No more chaos. No more anarchy. No more nothing! You would get bored if you kill me, right? You love what I do too you! Provoke you, hunt you! Your whole life turns around me! I love you too much to kill you, Bruce Wayne. Cause you make my life more fun and chaotic, less dull and depressing! If you were going to die, my life would have no meaning... You know... Without your mask, you're nothing anymore. You're a little rich billionaire who doesn't know what to do with his money, except pay for new toys. Your mask is only a facade. Like mine. Hide what we really are. Let's drop the masks, do you mind? You want to know my story? And tell me yours. A brand new start.

"Everyone knows your story, Joker. You were beaten up by your asshole father, you killed him, as you killed your mother, and you put a smile on your face because you've got too much beaten, and you've gone crazy!

The Joker growled, slapped his fist on the glass table, before starting to laugh. This bat has some mordant, fine, that was all he needed. Mordant. Life would be dull without a little spice.

"Ha haha hahaha ooh ooh... That's the bad version of it, Bruce. You know, a story always has two versions? The nice one and the bad one. Personally, I prefer the bad version, it is more... CHAOTIC! Laughed the clown. It was the story of a small...

"I don't care which version you prefer as I don't care about your story!

Suddenly, the Joker became livid, and approached Bruce.

"You should NEVER have said that Bruce... Never piss a crazy man off... You never know how he can react...

A thud and a perfectly evil clown laugh shook the wise atmosphere of the scabrous house before it became again perfectly calm. The Joker looked icily the inert body of Bruce, and sighed.

"Time to get serious, Brucie... Said the Joker with an evil smile on his face. I was too gentle with you...


	5. Bozo the clown

_**Hello everyone! How are you? So, is this biiiiig extended weekend going well?**_

_**Here I come again for the next Bleeding Through chapter, I had difficulties to write it.. It is longer than the other, far more even, you'll love it... Well I hope so, because I'm not very sure of myself, and I'm afraid that I'm out of the context... **_

_**Anyway, thank you for your support, reviews, and BIG UP to my dear love Bubulle! Thank you for always be here, loving what I do, reassure me.. I will return you the favor when the time comes, or at least I hope!**_

_**I wish you a good reading & see you soon!**_

_**Psycho kisses!**_

* * *

While the Joker was waiting for his nemesis to wake up, the morning had risen on Gotham and, for once, Alfred was pleased to see that the Joker wasn't in the headlines of the Gotham Times. They talked about the gala hosted by the mayor, and Bruce was in headline. Alfred prepared a plate consisting of a cup of coffee, toast and the newspaper, but then he remembered that his master hadn't returned and that Selina was sleeping alone in the Bruce's big bed. _But where was he, in the name of god?_

Alfred climbed the stairs up, and knocked at the door of the Bruce's room before coming in. Selina had disappeared, like his master. She made the bed, ventilated the room, and a letter was placed on the bed with a $100 bill, which picking it up carefully in the pocket of his jacket. The old man went down to the kitchen, and the bell rang in the front door. When he opened, he faced a postman with a small box in his hands.

"I have a package for Mr. Alfred Pennyworth.

"That's me.

The postman gave him the package, before wishing him a good day. There was a Joker card glued on top of the box. He didn't know what to do... What could there be in this box... A bomb? It was the kind of Joker. But he wasn't after him, but after Bruce... Taking a knife, the house keeper undid the box and discovered the mask of his master, badly broken. The Joker had him. And he was in danger.

Alfred called Selina, Lucius Fox and Jim Gordon to come to the meeting room of Wayne Enterprises at 3pm. Meanwhile, Joker cleaned Bruce's bloody face before asking one of his mercenaries to buy new clothes for their guest. He wallowed in his father's chair, and waited. Becoming restless, he went outside to breathe the rotten air of the Narrows, ordering one of his mercenaries to take Bruce in the upstairs bathroom to wash and change him when he would finally awake.

"Boss?

"What?

"The store was closed...

The laugh of the Joker rang again, before stopping. He turned and faced his mercenary, who didn't dare look him in the eyes. He pulled out his knife from his pocket and approached the poor man.

"You know there isn't just one clothes store in Gotham?

"I do.

"No, but you see, said Jack, licking his lips, I wonder if you're stupid... You're definitely a moron, but you know what? It won't last, my friend.

The Joker put his hand on the mercenary's shoulder, cut his throat before laughing uproariously and the poor man fell on the ground. The other ones didn't dare moving, afraid of dying too.

"Well, who will find our guest decent clothes without upset me? You, he said, designating a man with his blade. Go buy a decent outfit to Brucie, would you? And, you, clean me that, otherwise you'll end up like him...

The diabolic laugh of the Joker started up again, and he walked in the puddle of blood, before coming into the house. He looked at Bruce's body on the couch.

"Can't he wake up that I can I play with him? I'm tired of waiting!

"Surprise, I woke up, said Bruce, before jumping on him.

Bruce took Jack by the shirt's collar and tossed him to the ground, before hitting him with his damaged fists.

"Hahahahahaha! Ooh ooh ooh! Ready for a little fight, I see!

Bruce repulsed the Joker and fell on his back. Licking his lips, the Joker stood up and draw near his enemy, looking him from above.

"You know... I wanted to be nice with you... But you don't want to listen... So now I will be less nice... And believe me, you're not gonna like this.

Jack dragged up Bruce by his cloak to the stairs and went upstairs again, holding him by the cape. He smashed a door with his foot, and flanked Bruce on a chair before smiling.

"You know, I'm not so crazy, said the Joker, while tying his enemy with rope. It drove me crazy. That's the difference, my dear. They drove me crazy! Raving mad! I'm not that crazy, I'm crazy and smart. This is an explosive mixture, don't you think, darling? Explosive and unexpected! They're the fools!

"Who? Growled Bruce.

"Arkham, of course! You know they make people be crazy? Electroshocks, tests. They made me the crazy man I am today! I'll tell you what they did to me, my dear...

~ FLASHBACK ~

_"So Jacky, you ok? Taunted a guard._

_Joker didn't answer; he was busy looking at the ceiling of his shabby little cell of 7 square yard. He has been there for two days, and he was already bored to death._

_"Does the buffoon lose his tongue?_

_"Why don't you go do your patrol and stop pissing me off, Grant?_

"_Ooh, Bozo the clown finally wakes up!_

_Jack got up and went face to face with the guard. He smiled and ran his hand off the grid, before it hit the arm. He grabbed the head of the little skinny guard, and stuck it in the hole where the chef spent the meal trays, before climbing the rungs of the bunk bed, and jump on the head of the guard, who fell to the ground._

_"Idiot. I never fell asleep. Guard!_

_A new guard arrived, a nightstick in his hand. He stepped back when he saw the blood pond in front of the cell of the Joker. _

_"What are you ... Damn it, Grant! _

_"Ooooops... It was just a miseraaaable incident, really really miserable..._

~ End of the flashback ~

"That's when they began to drive me crazy... You know what it's like to be crazy, Brucie? It's beautiful! Where was I? Oh yeah...

~ Flashback ~

_The ring of the grille echoed in the hallway, and two guards faced the clown's cell, this one was lying on his seedy bed sheets, looking at the bed above._

_"Bozo the clown, face the wall, hands above your head!_

_"Ooh la la! That praises me, guys! __You take me for a little ride? _

_"Nah, you have an appointment with the doc! _

_"Even better! _

_"Do what we told! _

_"Okay, okay... No need to get excited, guys..._

_The Joker did what he was told to do, and the guards came into his cell to handcuff him before walking along the long corridors of Arkham. The other detainees were screaming his name like every time he got out, and he loved that. The guards brought him to the basement, and the doctor appeared. It was a blonde woman, tall with an air of madness in his eyes. _

_"Bring him into the room, she said dryly. _

_"If someone had told me that the doc was actually a girl doc, I would have made me pretty. Why didn't you told me, guys? Frankly... You disappoint me. _

_"Shut up and go. _

_"Touchy, guys? _

_"GO!_

_The Joker walked into the office and sat down on a chair. The doctor was looking outside, and he forced himself to cough for her to notice he was here. _

_"Always have to get noticed..._

_"Oh, honey, you know... I like to treat my entries..._

_"Dr. Quinzel, psychologist and psychiatrist._

_"Joker, psycho, and killer!_

_"Hm... Jack Napier Jr... Alcoholic father, depressive mother... Serial killer, psychopath, sociopath and joker... Has a particular interest to Batman... Jack, what a life that you had..._

_"Yes, and I'm really proud..._

_"I'll call you Jack, if you want._

_"I prefer Joker._

_"And me Jack._

"_Jenny. But I like you well..._

_~ End of flashback ~_

"That's how they started to make me mad, wanting to not make me mad... You see what I mean, Bruce? They tried to make me upside down... Me. A wise citizen and not a crazy man anymore! But they made a mistake! They all underestimated me, laughed the Joker. And now they are afraid of what they have created! It's ironic, isn't it?

Joker pulled out a small vial, and broke on the floor, releasing a smoke.

"What the..., said Bruce, coughing.

"It's time to laugh, my friend! You have to excuse me, but I have a little something to do... Laugh well!

He left the room and met one of his mercenaries stationed at the door, before tapping him on the shoulder.

"If he tries to break free, you know what to do...


	6. Clean Slate Program

**_Hi everyone! I'm back to play you a trick... Oops, wrong fandom ^^ ' In fact, we can say that the Joker is back to play a trick on Batman n_n It's how you want!_**

**_Well then, sixth chapter, which was to twice the length of it, but as I was uncertain of the following, I preferred to cut it in half because I didn't know when to stop writing and it looks like messy!_**

**_You will finally know what motivated the Joker to kidnap Bruce... And it isn't so surprising, in fact. For me, it makes sense... After I don't know if it falls under YOUR sense lol_**

**_I let you discover this sixth chapter, hoping that you will like it and that you will like the Joker etc..._**

**_Psychotic kisses!_**

* * *

Alfred joined the Wayne Enterprises building, and waited for Jim, Selina and Lucius to arrive in the meeting room. He had prepared coffee, and sat in the quiet corner of the large room. Jim and Lucius arrived first, and Selina arrived a few minutes later.

"Why did you call us?

"Bruce has disappeared...

Selina swallowed hard and sighed. Jim and Lucius looked each other before watching Alfred.

"By whom?

"The Joker, Alfred whispered.

"Any idea of what he wants?

"No... I have an announcement to make about Bruce, however. For you, it will be much clearer after you know it...

"Alfred... Said Lucius. It isn't the time.

"I think it is, actually. It can only help him.

"What is happening?

"Bruce is Batman...

Jim looked at his feet and rubbed his neck with his hand, while Selina turned her head.

For a surprise, it was a big one.

"Do you have more information about what the Joker wants?

"This morning I received this, said Alfred, depositing the package on the table. It's Bruce's mask, along with the Joker's business card.

"Nothing more?

"Nothing more.

"What do you suggest? Asked Jim.

Alfred sighed, and they tried to find a solution to deliver Bruce from the hands of the Joker. Unfortunately, they were interrupted by the clown, who arrived alone and unarmed.

"Hello, company! We are looking where is Batsy? I know where he is...

"Joker, release him, whispered Jim.

"I still need him, my friend...

"What do you want?

"It's a surprise! Oh but the girlfriend is there, too! Hi doll!

"Is it money that you want?

"Oh no, I have plenty of money.

"A recognition?

"Possible. But no... Nothing can give back me what I've lost.

"Your old identity... This is what you want. Your old life.

"Looks like that one isn't stupid! Said the Joker pointing Lucius. You've got something to offer me?

"The Clean Slate Program, whistled Selina.

"It also seems she wants it, said the Joker while licking his lips, yes, I want Clean Slate Program.

"This is an invention... This program doesn't exist, replied Lucius.

"What a bad liar... It is ugly to lie...

"What's the connection between Bruce and the program? Asked Alfred.

"He is the owner of the program... And I'm the owner of Bruce... No program, No more Bruce... No more Bruce, no more Batman. No more Batman... Hello chaos!

The Joker laughs uproariously, and made a bow before leaving the room. He returned home and went into the room where Bruce was held prisoner.

"We have to increase the dose... You don't laugh enough...

"NO! No...

Bruce laughed, and the laughs of the two enemies mixed to form only one.

"Well you see, it isn't so hard to laugh, Brucie... It's so much better when you're not serious. Let's stop this. We need to talk.

Joker's machiavelic smile appeared on his face, and the clown went out of the room before returning with a briefcase in his hand. Taking a chair, he sat upside down on it, and faced Bruce.

"Well... Where is the Clean Slate program, Bruce?

"I don't know…

"Wrong answer, fellow...

He opened his briefcase, pulled out a taser and put it on Bruce's leg, before moving his tongue over his red lips.

"I repeat my question... Where is The Clean Slate program? Asked the Joker while articulating the question.

"I DON'T know!

"Too bad...

He pressed the button and sent a discharge to Bruce. He didn't like to hurt him, but he was forced to...

"Still no ideas, Brucie?

"I know what you want, Jack... Why didn't it come to my mind before? You just want to become the guy you were before... That's why you want this program.

"Ooh... You think a lot, in there! So, do you have it?

"Maybe...

"NAH! You like the taser, right?

Joker put the machine on Bruce's chest and pressed the button, making him scream all his pain. The clown grabbed his enemy's chin and looked him in the eyes, before knocking on the door. Bruce saw Selina, gagged and bound, enter into the room and being bound to the chair where the Joker sat before.

"If you don't tell me, she dies.

The laugh of the clown rang again in the little room. He had to use the hard way even if he didn't like to do that.

"So, have you choose, Bruce?


	7. The truce

**_Hello, hello! :) Surprise, a second chapter published in less than 24 hours ^^_**

**_Thank you all to follow me, it's nice :) Thanks also to my loving Bubulle , always there to help me!_**

**_I don't speak so much to let you read this chapter wisely._**

**_I'll start to write the eighth chapiter tonight, I have a few ideas including flashbacks and from the_**

**_Joker's point of view ! :) If that's not cool! _**

**_Killer Kisses!_**

* * *

A duel of glances was happening between Bruce and Jack. Bruce knew that Jack wouldn't give up. If he refused, the Joker wouldn't hesitate hurting or killing Selina.

"Even if you have the program, and even if you type your name, you will always be a crazy man and a killer! Yelled Bruce. It won't change you... It just erases your name and your crimes from the police database.

"Tell me where it is, and she lives. If you don't, she dies… It's your choice, Brucie.

"She has nothing to do with it!

"Bruce, tell him where it is, pleaded Selina.

"Come on, Brucie, tell me, said the Joker putting himself behind Selina. Or I draw a nice smile on her face.

"Stop that! Growled Bruce. If you want it, I'll bring you to it... But release her.

"Then let's go!

"Release her first!

"You aren't in position to make a deal, Bruce... You bring me with you to find the program, and I release her after it's done.

"If your mercenaries kill her while we are gone, I'd be happy to kill you. You'll pay for it if they kill her, is that clear? Bruce said, angrily.

"We'll see... For now, I'll get you a decent outfit. Remains wise, doggie!

The Joker got out of the room while laughing, leaving Bruce and Selina alone.

"Are you okay? He doesn't hurt you?

"No, I'm okay... You're really gonna give it to him?

"If this is the only thing to do to get permanently rid of him, then yes, I'll give him what he wants.

"You surrender quickly…

"I'm tired, Selina... Tired of fighting. I also would like to find a normal life again...

"You frankly think that he will let you down so easily, Bruce? Because I have a huge doubt about it.

The door opened with a crash, and the Joker swung a bag Bruce before untying him.

"Get dressed.

"Promise me that they won't touch her, said Bruce while looking Selina.

"Oh, so sentimental, Bruce!

The Joker went behind Bruce and untied him so he could change himself. Once prepared, the two enemies left to go to the manor to search program.

"Aren't you tired?

"What? Bruce asked.

"From all this...

"Yes. I'm tired of fighting.

"We could do a truce, whistled the Joker.

"A truce?

"I don't want to be this man anymore… I guess it's the same for you...

"No, you think?

The Joker and Bruce exchanged glances, and arrived at Wayne Manor. Alfred greeted them, shocked. Seeing them together without fighting was unusual, especially for Alfred, but also for both enemies.

"Sir?

"Don't worry, Alfred, he won't try anything, Bruce smiled. I give him the program in exchange for Selina, and we're done.

"You're done? How so?

"We stop scratching each other's eyes out, said the Joker. No more squabbles, fights…

Jack and Bruce left and looked for the program in the Batcave and Bruce entered the name – or the nickname – of his enemy, before validating it.

"And there… No more Joker.

"Still, it will miss me, won't you Bruce?

"No... I think it's time for it to stop... We haven't the age for such pranks... Can we go?

"You are really not funny...

"I know. But I am what I am, you accept it or not. I won't change for your beautiful eyes.

"Oh you think I have beautiful eyes? Thank you, too! Smiled Joker.

"It's an expression, sighed Bruce. You despair me...

"Come on, Bruce...

"Let ends this fast that everyone can go back to his stuff.

"Does your program erase memory by chance?

"Let's stop the fiction… It clears your name, your deeds, which is already well… You have a conscience problem, right? Do you regret what you've done?

"It isn't that… I'm sorry that it went so far between us...

"Wow, the Joker is showing his feelings! What a scoop!

"Stop being sarcastic and serious! I'm not kidding.

"Now what, you want us to be friends? I already see the headline of the Gotham Times: _'Bruce Wayne and the Joker best friends forever!'_

The Joker laughed, but a different laugh than usual, which shocked Bruce. He turned and looked at him.

"Your laugh...

"It was a part of the game, Bruce. I forced myself to laugh like that...

"You're really going to stop?

"I think I'll leave the city...

"Downright?

"There is nothing that bound me to Gotham...

"Yes, there is.

"Who?

"Me…

The Joker stared at Bruce and smiled. They weren't saying a word, and contented themselves watching each other. Alfred interrupted by coughing.

"Is it done?

"Yes. You free Selina? He asked Jack.

"She'll be here soon. I... I have to go.

"No more bullshit. Nothing.

"It works for me.

"Good luck, said Bruce while holding his hand to Jack.

"You too.


	8. Living and existing

_**Well... Hello guys ! I'm so so so sorry that you haven't heard from me earlier... **__**To tell the truth, this chapter was hard from me to write. And to find a continuation to the **__**last chapter. And I'm not so sure it will please you... It's very very different from Nolan's **__**version of the Joker... **_

_**You 'll see, anyway. I've written the 9th chapter, he already is in the document manager, waiting to be published. **_

_**Have a good time reading this one, the next one will be published at te end of the week.**_

_**Psycho kisses !**_

* * *

Two months since Jack left Gotham.

Two months that the city was quiet.

But Bruce couldn't stop thinking about him, and even had broken up with Selina. Alfred cared much for Bruce, who spent all his time in his office at Wayne Enterprises. He stopped being Batman from the start Jack, and had found a pretty normal life.

"Sir?

"Hm?

"Your suit for tonight is ready.

"Thank you, Alfred.

"Do you want that I call Selina, to…

"It will be fine, thank you.

"Okay... I'll let you prepare.

Alfred left the Bruce's bedroom, and he went to prepare for the re-election of Mayor Garcia gala. He said that the Batman would have a statue of him in gratitude for getting rid of Joker and thugs out of Gotham. Bruce went down to the kitchen, and Alfred prepared the car. Just before leaving, somebody rang and Alfred went to open.

"Good evening... Is Bruce here?

"Bruce?

"Yes, Alfred?

"There's someone for you...

"I'm coming.

Bruce discovered a man between thirty and forty years with an appropriate outfit for a gala. His face reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put a name on it.

"Are you a journalist? Because if you are one of them, we will surely meet at the gala.

"No... Bruce, it's me...

"Excuse me?

"Without makeup, and scars, of course...

"Jack?

"Hi, Bruce...

"You have… You are…

Changed? Different? Yes... With the money... you know, I get myself a makeover and regain my health.

Jack was open in front of Bruce, his scars now invisible, the face not paint in white anymore. It was another man who presented himself to Bruce, two months after his departure from Gotham.

"You're barely recognizable... Why are you back?

"Do I have to say why?

"No, not necessarily...

"Are you going to the gala?

"Yes, I was going to leave.

"I intended to go too, but we can go together instead of going on our own.

"You want us to go together? Like between friends?

"I'm not sure... Otherwise, we could like we don't know each other, if you feel ashamed by me.

"I ain't said that. I'm just surprised to see you.

"Surprised, huh... Happy?

"What is it to you?

"Could we not get angry while we just find each other? Said Jack with a pout. Did you miss me at least?

"Not at all.

Bruce couldn't confess him that he had missed him, otherwise Jack would imagine things. He went into the hall and put his jacket on before leaving, followed by Jack. They got into the car and went to the town hall.

"You didn't even ask me if I missed you.

"I already know the answer.

Jack laughed, and they arrived at the town hall. They made photographed by the paparazzi, and entered the building. Bruce went to greet the mayor and Jack went find them a glass.

"Who is your guest? Asked the mayor.

"Oh... Um... Jack White, he's an old friend of mine, Bruce smiled. He just came back to Gotham.

"Okay. You introduce me?

"Jack? Here Mayor Garcia, who has been re-elected, his deputy M. Blake, Veronica and Helene, their wives.

"Delighted, Jack said, shaking hands of four people.

"I feel uncomfortable, said Jack while they retired to get another drink. I'm not made for this. I...

"You want a second chance, right? Bruce asked.

"Possible ...

"So take the initiative and go speak with the mayor. I know it isn't easy to go to a cocktail party when you're not born into, but you can feel appreciated and listened. You probably have a lot of things to say, you're not stupid.

"And what you gonna do?

"Watch you do it, Bruce smiled.

Bruce retired a while, leaving Jack with the mayor, while watching him manage from the bar. They looked each other and Jack seemed to adapt well. They found each other and spent the whole evening together, talking with people from high society, and then returned to the mansion.

"Thank you.

"For what?

"To make me feel... Alive and existing.

"What is gonna happen now? Bruce asked.

"I don't know…

The two frenemies parked in front of the mansion, and Alfred went out to park the car.

"Alfred?

"Yes, sir?

"Could you, once you stored the car, prepare the guest room for Jack, please?

"I'm at the hotel... Fit Jack.

"It would be more comfortable here than in a hotel.

"I don't want to bother you...

"I won't have proposed if this was the case.

Jack accepted Bruce's offer and the two men entered into the Wayne Manor. Bruce went into the kitchen while Jack settled in the living room, and then returned with two cups of tea.

"Tea? You serious? Jack laughed.

"What? You don't like?

"I do... It's just... Surprising. I thought you just liked an old spicy coffee.

"It has become a habit...

"Tell me... You know everything about me, and I know nothing about you... Except Rachel, your parents...

"There is nothing left to say. My life is not super exciting...

"Gentlemen?

"Yes Alfred?

"The guest room is ready.

"Thank you, Alfred.

The butler left the room, and Jack watched Bruce as they ended drinking their tea. Bruce took the empty cups and brought them back to the kitchen, before telling Alfred he could go home.

"Who is he?

"You didn't recognize him?

"No… Should I?

"Oh, yes, you should. This is the Joker... Well... He was the Joker...


	9. Second chance

_**Hello everyone! How are you?**_

_**I'm back for the next chapter of Bleeding Through I loved writing... Otherwise, I would like to thank **_**THEJOY69**_** who gave me advice on my fanfiction, and I thank you greatly for telling me frankly what was ok, and what wasn't ok... It helped me for chapter 10, and don't worry, I prefer this kind of reviews in a "**This is shit**" or a "**Stop writing, this is crap**". In any case, thank you all to follow me, kisses my proofreader and friend Nane2Bru who also help me, told me his point of view, etc..**_

_**Happy reading & see you soon!**_

_**Psycho kisses ! **_

* * *

The two friends went to bed, each in their room. During the night, Bruce heard screams and ran into the friend bedroom. Jack was having a nightmare, sweating.

"Jack! Wake up! JACK!

The young man jumped up and put his hand on the neck of Bruce as to strangle him. He managed to free himself from the grip of Jack, who apologized at least ten times after he woke up.

"You dreamed about what?

"It's nothing.

The man lay back in bed. During the night, all his crimes caught him up. The people he had killed were revenging when the night fell, making him relive their deaths. He also saw his alcoholic father beat him, beat his mother. He never really knew happiness itself, because it had never been happy. Except when he isolated himself in his bedroom, reading his school books. Little Jack loved physics, chemistry, everything that was scientific pleased him. But he wasn't very sociable, he was always ignored, the others looked at him with an air of disgust, as if he had the plague.

"Jack? Are you gonna tell me what you dreamed about?

"This is nothing! Just bad memories...

"Do you want to talk about it?

"No ... leave me alone. Please.

"You should see someone.

"A shrink? I have already experienced, and it did not go well.

"At Arkham, for sure... I know someone who...

"It will be okay, thank you, said Jack, turning his back to Bruce. Good night.

Bruce sighed and returned to his room. The sun would rise soon, and he knew he wouldn't fell asleep again. He got up, went softly into the room to see if Jack had fallen asleep again, which was the case, and then went down to the kitchen. Alfred was already there, preparing coffee.

"Already up, sir?

"Jack woke up, he had a nightmare, and...

"He went back to sleep?

"Yes, Bruce smiled.

"A coffee?

"With pleasure, Alfred.

Alfred gave the coffee to his boss, before watching him. He dared not say anything, in case Bruce got upset or something.

"Alfred?

"Yes, sir?

"What's wrong?

"Nothing, everything is fine.

"You know, I know when something is wrong... It is about Jack?

"Yes... He is a killer ... Who sleeps under our roof…

"And?

"And what will people think? What will newspapers tell? Bruce Wayne seen in the company of an unknown man... Rumors go fast here.

"I don't care about people's opinions, newspapers... They don't know who he is... Nobody knows who was hiding behind the white skin and scars. He is a new man.

"I still have doubts, Sir. A psychopath will always be a psychopath ... We can't change our nature...

"I think we can, on the contrary. Everyone can change. We just have to be wiling enough.

A cough stopped the two men. Jack was leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. He had heard the discussion between Bruce and his butler. Everything was clear to him now. It never had belonged to this rich world with butlers, big houses and beautiful sports cars. He belonged to the world of the poor people, who lived in the shadow of the rich ones. He didn't belong to Bruce's world.

"I'd better go...

"Jack, whispered Bruce.

"No, it's okay, don't worry. I understand his point of view ... After all, he isn't wrong. I'll always be a psychopath. Under medication of course, but still a psychopath.

"It's okay, Bruce. I go, and that's all... Sorry if I bothered you.

Bruce sighed, and Jack left the mansion, his jacket over his shoulder. A dead silence reigned in the mansion, and Bruce got up to prepare to go to work. He showered, dressed and went down to the kitchen.

"What was I saying, sir?

"What, Alfred?

"The Gotham Times describes your appearance at the gala with Jack.

"And what do they say?

"_'Bruce Wayne was seen, not with woman, but with a man at the re-election gala in honor of the mayor. It is said that they are longtime friend ... In any case, both seemed to have a good time together... Is a bromance seeing the day, two months after Bruce Wayne broke up with Selina Kyle? To be continued…'_

"And?

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you.

"You didn't.

"If you had told me who this 'Jack' was, I would have told you for sure, sir.

"You don't believe in second chance, do you?

"A man is what he is. It isn't because he removes his mask that he changes.

"I like to think that men still have the right to have a second chance. They can be forgiven, and I'm not saying that Jack should be forgiven for all of his crimes, but some. He was forced to become what it is... None of this is his fault. I should go, I'm gonna be late for work.

"I go prepare the car.

"I got this, Alfred, thank you.

Bruce left the house and went to the garage before leaving for the office. He spent his day between appointments, and calling all the hotels in Gotham to find Jack. He was about to give up when the World Hotel recalled.

"Hello?

"Bruce Wayne? After thinking, there is a man in the list of customers that looks like your description. He took a single room.

"Is he still into it?

"Affirmative.

"Thank you very much.

Bruce hung up, and the day passed quickly. He left office a little earlier than usual and went to the hotel where Jack lived.

"The room number, please?

"206.

"Thank you, said Bruce while leaving a hundred dollar bill.

He climbed the steps of the stairs and knocked on the door of room 206. As there was no response, he knocked again.

"Jack, it's me. Open. We need to talk.


	10. Unwanted?

**_Hellowww :] I'm back to you post the tenth (I thought not write ten to start ^^) chapter of this fiction._**

**_You will clearly and madly love the end, you'll want to have the net one quickly in fact._**

**_As usual, I loved to write it, this new and very docile Jack pleases me, I know if you like him ^^_**

**_Anyway, have a good read and see you soon! (Thifaine, if you pass by, REVIEW ! :D)_**

* * *

"Jack, it's me. Open me. We need to talk.

Jack was holed up in his rotten hotel room since he had left Bruce's home. The words of the butler hadn't affected him because he was right. It was Bruce who had affected him. He really believed that a man could change. But does a fool could change? A crazy man - if he changed - changed into evil, not into good. Jack Napier wasn't mad. The Joker was. That was the difference.

"Go away, Jack whispered.

Bruce wouldn't certainly hear, so he stopped. He had changed, and it was equally impossible for him than for others. He had procured himself medicines against his illness, took them carefully, and he felt better. No side effects, just fullness and happiness to find himself again. So, with the money he had stolen, he went to see a plastic surgeon, and he had been repaired as best as they could. And in the end, he had a new face without scars, especially a human face.

"Jack... Please... begged Bruce.

"GO AWAY! Go away! Please, go away!

"I just want to talk!

"And I don't want to listen to you!

"I'm sorry for what Alfred said!

"No, he's RIGHT!

"Let me come in, please. Let me see what you've become! Let me know you, Jack Napier! I want to know the man under the mask, the new man you are!

"There is nobody under the mask. There is just despair and poverty...

"I warn you, I'll break down the door if you don't open!

"Go ahead... But you're gonna do that to see a naked, wounded, and lost man! What is the purpose? WHAT IS THE PURPOSE? You have better things to do, like go into your mansion, eat in porcelain, show your money in Gotham!

"Do you realize the shit you are talking about?

"It's just the truth.

"I'll smash this door.

Bruce growled from the other side of the door, stepped back, and the door opened without need to smash it. Jack looked at him and sighed.

"No need for you to be hurt because of me. You suffered enough.

"You think? Can I?

"If you want.

Bruce entered and sat on the bed, and Jack looked him. He was wearing classy clothes, he surely was coming out of the office, and he looked tired. Why come here? He had surely better to do than coming here and see the man who made him live a living hell. And yet, it didn't seem so crazy. He was doing pretty well in the end.

"Why did you come?

"Sit down.

"That doesn't answer my question.

"I wanted to apologize for the attitude of my butler. You know the elders... They believe that what is done is done and there is no second chance. But I think just the opposite. You have successfully changed. Not only physically, but mentally and psychologically. Who would have succeeded in your place? Frankly, you must have had such willingness to change from one day to another. I admire you for that. I really do.

"You are wrong. I killed Rachel. I hurted you, I humiliated you... How can you admire me, when all I've done is slowly destroying you?

"Stop your foolishness, or I'm gonna knock you until you shut up.

"Go ahead, if it can convince you that you're doing the wrong thing by admiring me!

"Shut up. I don't want to hit you.

"But I ...

"Shut up.

"Dominator, huh?

"No. I don't want to fight today. That's it.

"What are you waiting for me? Bruce asked.

"I don't know.

"Starting from scratch?

"We can't start from scratch.

Jack put his hand on Bruce's face, and put his hand on the hand of his former enemy. They exchanged glances, before Bruce removes Jack's hand.

"What are you doing?

"I don't know ...

"Seems you know nothing.

"Thanks for the compliment.

"Welcome, Bruce smiled.

"You're nasty.

"No, I'm realistic.

"Too much realistic. Loose yourself a little, for the love of god! I've never heard you laugh! Finally, you did laugh, under duress of course, but you did laugh. But I really want to hear you laugh with your heart.

"You aren't very good at jokes, if I remember correctly.

"The Joker wasn't good at everything. Me, I don't know.

Bruce lowered his head, and Jack turned his. The sun was setting on Gotham and gave to it an orange and blue color, which was quite rare. They exchanged no words for at least five minutes, and Bruce broke the ice.

"I'm sorry for everything. The fact that your father was an asshole, that your mother was killed, that you've become a killer, that we fought for a long time... That you suffer because of what you have experienced in Arkham... I'm sorry.

"You're not guilty.

"It's not your fault.

"It is. Do you remember our first meeting? Jack asked. It was pretty epic.

"Yes... You came to my party, and you almost killed Rachel.

"Oh yes. In fact, the Joker almost killed Rachel.

"The Joker is a part of you... For me it's the same thing. The same person.

"Nah! The Joker is on an indefinite hiatus... Please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEP! Is it okay for you? No more Joker, just me. It's quite a beautiful promise, don't you think?

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. The Joker and you are different...

"Stop to always be sorry. What is done is done. We won't go back on it for years, though? You need to move on, my friend, Jack said while putting his hand on Bruce's shoulder. If you want to shower yourself, you can. The water is not very hot.

"Are you saying that I stink?

"No. Everyone needs a good shower when having a long day...

"I'll do when I'll be back to the manor. Thank you anyway.

"Oh... I had clothes, at worst...

"Thank you.

"You're gonna to go, so?

"Probably...

"Stay, please. I don't wanna be alone...

This phrase tugged at Bruce's heartstrings. It was the first time that Jack let his emotions show, especially his fragility and weaknesses. Him, he doesn't wanted to left nothing showing up, because it could let others have a preview of what it really was, lest they be disappointed. In fact, apart from Wayne Enterprises, he hadn't a life, no friends, nothing. He went to galas, to not be forgotten...

"Come to the mansion.

"Your butler doesn't like me.

"And?

"I don't want to feel… Unwanted.

"You're not.

"For your butler, I am. And frankly... I understand.

"Come on, please. You'll be more comfortable than here, said Bruce while looking the room.

"Bruce Wayne begging me... What a surprise.

"Stop your sarcasm and come.

"No.

"You stubborn.

"Stop saying bullshit. You're the stubborn.

"We look like two kids. Come and it will be... I want you to come.

"Why?

"I don't have to justify myself.

"Oh shut up! Jack said before kissing the lips of his nemesis.


	11. Letting go

**_Helloow again! :D Given your enthusiasm, I couldn't leave you without following this fiction!_**

**_So here she is :D! Bruce has a little trouble to letting go (well... Yeah he is still a bit stranded lol), but he will let himself go, I promise you._**

**_Chapter 12 is already written, I start 13 right now. I'll post the twelfth when the thirteenth will be over ;)_**

**_Give me your opinion, and see you very soon (at least I hope ^^)_**

**_Kisses :)_**

* * *

Bruce didn't immediately understand what happened and draw back when he realized. They had kissed... Well... Jack kissed him. He got up and rushed to the front door, but Jack stopped him.

"Bruce Wayne leaking. And your manners, then?

"Why did you do that?

"To shut you up. I'm tired of you being too serious.

"I have to go. Alfred is waiting for me.

"Who cares about Alfred? Stay.

"No, Jack. I don't.

"STAY! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVING!

Bruce saw the Joker reappear in Jack's eyes for a few seconds, and it terrified him. The Joker and Jack were two opposite people, two poles of the same person. His yell was like an emergency call, it wasn't said in an evil way, it was just confusing for Bruce. He had heard the cracks in Jack's voice, and it hurted him.

"Please... Stay with me... Don't go.

Bruce didn't know how to respond to the distress call from Jack... He stood against the door, Jack's hand on his shoulder, unable to move or blink. His heart was pounding, and he couldn't do something to calm him. In a fit of despair, Bruce turned and went to kiss Jack. There was a silence worthy of a cemetery after the kiss, and Bruce didn't dare to look his friend in the eye.

"Are you ashamed?

"No... I mean... I don't want the press to know.

"So you're ashamed.

"No! I just need to... realize.

"Who would have thought that we would be lovers...

"We aren't lovers.

"So how do you call that?

"I don't know. A moment of weakness.

Jack sighed and lowered his head. So it meant nothing to Bruce... However, he loved it and asked again...

"Does a shower tempt you?

"No...

"Liar... Come on, I'll turn the water on, hoping it is hot. This morning it was as cold as ice.

"If I shower here, you come with me to the mansion...

"Bruce...

"Otherwise, no shower.

"But...

"Come with me, it will be... It will be better for you.

"Oh, don't start again. I don't want to.

"Then, I go.

"You're a tough businessman, huh?

"At the same time I'm a CEO... We need to be though with business.

"As much as that?

"Oh yes.

"So… Shower or not?

"Turn the water on. I'm coming.

Jack smiled and went into the bathroom, before opening the water tap. It was between the warm and super hot. He took off his white shirt, jeans and socks before entering the shower tray. On the other side of the room, Bruce sat on the bed, and wondered if it was a good idea... He just hoped that the journalists hadn't followed him. Otherwise, the affair would be revealed, and he wasn't ready to have a media scandal on his hands. He took off his clothes, and timidly joined Jack in the bathroom.

"Is that you?

"Do you want anybody else?

"Come in.

Jack Bruce found himself in the shower and the thing that shocked was his back full of burn marks. The round seemed to be the size of a cigar.

"He beat you?

"Who?

"The Pope.

"Oh... Hm yeah. But he got what he deserved.

"I don't doubt about it.

Bruce put his hand on Jack's skin, and this one shuddered. He turned and put his hands on each side of Bruce's neck, before kissing him tenderly. The two men showered themselves while gazing earnestly and touching their body.

"We're going to the mansion after?

"You are decided?

"Possible.

Bruce smiled, and they came out of the shower, before getting dressed. Jack was happy, as Bruce began to let go, and just hoped he would do it completely. He had planned something good for him and Bruce.

They left the room and Bruce paid the hotel bill. Then they went to the mansion where Alfred greeted them coldly and took Bruce aside, while Jack went up to the guest room.

"Sir.

"Yes Alfred?

"Why is he back?

"You can't understand...

"How can't I understand?

"It's complicated, Bruce sighed. I just hope I haven't been followed

"Why would you?

"Forget it, Alfred. You can go home, I give you your evening.

"Are you sure, sir?

"Absolutely, smiled the billionaire. Enjoy your family.

"Thank you, sir.

"Welcome, Alfred.

The butler took his jacket, and left the mansion. Bruce went to see Jack , who was in the guest room. They exchanged glances, before Bruce goes to put himself at ease in donning a gray shirt and a pair of black pajamas.

"Bruce?

"Hm?

"Where are the toilets?

"Last door on the left, Bruce smiled.

"Thank you.

The young billionaire went down to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. There was enough food to make a vegetable gratin with minced meat and pasta. He turned the stereo on, and began to cook, without realizing that Jack looked at him, smiling.


	12. Rain before storm

**_Hello hello! :) New chapter (as if you didin't notice hehe ^^) and this is the last gentle and sweet chapter of this fiction for the moment._**

**_I know you know that nothing is guaranteed with me, and therefore, all could degenerate ;) I would say that this chapter is the calm before the storm..._**

**_Happy reading & see you soon!_**

* * *

Jack slowly eclipsed to let Bruce cook, but this one heard him walking the stairs up.

"Where are you going?

Jack turned, and smiled to Bruce. He was so sexy in his grey t-shirt…

"Want to cook with me?

"I don't know how to cook. I'm bad at everything.

"Not at kissing.

Jack laughed, and followed Bruce in the kitchen. He gave instructions, like cutting the vegetables into four or watching the meat being cooked while he was doing the Bolognese sauce.

"So, you do know how to cook?

"I haven't a lot of occasions to cook when Alfred is here, so I enjoy when he's not.

"Why do you keep him? I think you can manage yourself very well without him.

"He is my only family. He was here all the time since I was born, and more when my parents died. He's like my second father, always taking care of me, worrying about me…

"Oh I see… I wish I could have someone to take care of me…

"Can't I?

"Maybe… But you're not like a father for me.

"Then I am what?

"Don't know… It isn't quite clear for me right now… Maybe with time, I'll see more clearly.

"Maybe. So, what about this meat? Is it cooked?

"How do you like it? Overcooked? Cooked? Not so cooked?

"I don't care, as long as it's good.

"Okay… I guess it cooked.

"Can you put the Bolognese sauce with the meat while I'm taking the plates and cutlery out of the dishwasher?

"Sure.

After put the sauce and the meat together, Jack put the veggies apart in some tomato sauce, and cooked them in another stove near the one with meat. Meanwhile, Bruce had taken the cutlery and plates out of the dishwasher and went to set the table in the dining room.

"Bruce?

"Yup?

"What do I do when I'm done with the veggies and the meat?

"I'm coming. You have to dip the lasagnas sheets in salted water while it's boiling. After you do a veggie layer, a meat one, lasagnas sheet, veggies, meat, etc, and after the last lasagnas sheet you put béchamel and some grated emmental. Then, it goes on the oven for fifteen minutes.

"That's kinda complicated.

"I love that. My grandma was french, and they were doing it each summer. Usually, there's just meat, no veggies.

Jack smiled and went back to the kitchen, to prepare the lasagnas sheets. This time, Bruce was looking at him, silently. He was very focused on what he was doing, like it was hard for him to concentrate.

"I know you're looking at me, Jack smiled.

"You're focused.

"You like that?

"Possible. You can let the sheets cook alone, let's watch TV.

"You have a TV?

"Do you think I'm such a no-life man?

"I didn't say that. It's just that I didn't see a TV on the living-room.

"Oh it's because the TV isn't in the living-room. It's in my room.

"Hm okay. So you watch TV on your bed at night?

"I never watch TV or not often.

"I don't either.

"If you don't want to watch TV, we could, I don't know…

"Can I see where you keep your armor and gadgets?

"Seriously?

"Yeah, why not…

"Let's go then.

Bruce smiled, and Jack followed him into his little place. They went into the library, and Bruce slapped on the piano keys to open the secret door leading to the Batcave. They took the elevator and went to the basement.

"It's…

"What?

"That's wide… What was there before you install you there?

"A cavern with bats… When I was a child, there was a hole on the garden leading here, and once I fell into it while playing with Rachel. This is where I began to be afraid of bats.

"What made you being not scared of them?

"Ras Al Guhl.

"From the league of the assassins?

"Yeah… He believed that if you face you fears, weakness turn into strength.

"And when you came back from god knows where you have been, you decided to be the batman.

"That's right.

"I have a question for you. And answer me, please. Why can't you let you go more often? Are you afraid to lose control?

"Maybe, I don't know… I'm not afraid to lose control, I'm afraid that, if I let myself go, what there is behind the glass castle is insignificant to the Gotham people. You know, I'm not so perfect, sure I'm richer than anybody but I'm just a normal guy… And everybody think they know the real me… but I think that you know me better than anyone else, even Alfred. He doesn't see me as I see myself… In fact, anybody see me as I see me, they're always categorizing me in boxes, but in wrong ones. They want me like this or like that, but I have to comply with what they want or they will be disappointed. Sometimes I wish I could go out in the street, do my shopping in the area supermarket, living in a small class Manhattan apartment, go to work by subway, run in Central Park in joggings... But this, I just can't, they'll tell themselves _"Is Bruce Wayne out of his mind?"_. And in fact, it is tiring to always being analyzed from every angle… It's not my fault and neither my parents one, but I just wish I could be a normal guy in a normal city with a normal life. But a normal city doesn't exist…

"Why can't you just leave the town? Go elsewhere, and start something new… Nothing is stopping you anymore. The Batman did his job, the city is in peace, and you can do whatever you want now.

"I can't.

"So we close the discussion like that?

"I don't want to talk about it.

Bruce and Jack took the elevator and went to the kitchen. The night was very present right now. Bruce looked the meal cooking in the oven, before get a bottle of white wine out. Then, he prepared a salad to go with the veggies lasagnas.

"Do you like balsamic vinegar?

"What's that?

"Vinegar?

"Oh yes, it's okay for me.

"Great, Bruce smiled.

Bruce took potholders and dished the plate out of the warm oven, before bringing it in the dining room. Jack followed him with the bottle and salad in hand. They sat, and Bruce served a part of the plate to Jack, before serving himself.

"Smells good.

"Yup. Hope you are gonna love it.

"I haven't a doubt about it.

They ate and drank in silence, and at the end of the meal, Jack congratulated Bruce, who blushed instinctively.

"You've done a part of it, so I should thank you too.

"Let's thank us, Jack said while raising his glass. To us.

"To us, smiled Bruce.


	13. Talk to me

_**Hello everyone ! (At least, the few people who sill review ^^) How are you?**_

_**As told, thirteenth chapter as soon as the fourteenth is over, that is done. The fifteenth is actually being written, which is super cool ! Le 15 est déjà **_

_**Thanks for being here, even if you are two or three.**_

* * *

Bruce and Jack, after diner, went in the library, and Bruce picked a book before going in his room. The former Joker looked Bruce, and put his arm around Bruce's belt.

"What are you doing?

"Relax, Jack said while putting his hand under the shirt of Bruce.

"I don't think we could…

"Could do what? Don't you want to know how much I appreciate you?

"Told you I needed time.

"To accept that, I know. But I'm doing nothing wrong…

"Not yet…

Bruce looked at his friend. He didn't know who react to what happened earlier, it was so weird, bad, and at the same time, it was good and he appreciated it. But he was formerly straight, and this relation would question everything.

"Please, let me kiss you.

"I can't, Bruce said, before getting out of the bed.

"Where are you going?

"Leave me alone, please. I need to think.

"Do you want me to leave?

"No, I'll. I need some fresh air.

"'Kay, I stay here waiting for you.

"No…

"Come on! Talk to me!

"No.

"Why? I was right, you're ashamed...

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I CAN FEEL! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!

Bruce left the bedroom, angry, and Jack couldn't make a move after Bruce yelled at him. He sat on the bed, and left it, before sitting on the desk to write a letter and leaving the mansion, not looking behind his back. During this time, Bruce went to the cave, and hanged a punching ball on the ceiling before hitting it with his fists. When he came back to his bedroom, he saw a paper on the bedcover and took it into his hands.

_Bruce, _

_I don't know how to begin… I never was someone that was appreciated. Always rejected, unwanted… You, it is the exact opposite. Always highlighted, wanted… We are opposed, different… But I can't think that we don't belong together. I have feelings for you, and you have too. But please, don't reject me because of these feelings. One day or another you'll have to figure them out and face them… We need each other, as the Batman and the Joker did need. If our aliases need each other, I tend to believe that we too need each other. Know that if you need time, I'll give it to you. I'll always wait for you, care for you. Take your time. If you don't want me as a friend and even less as a lover, I understand your choice. Maybe it will be hard but I can't be near you without you at my side. I will simply disappear like the first time. I think you can understand, you are mature enough to understand what I mean. I left you, now. Do what you want to do; I won't be a part of your life anymore. Good luck with all. _

Bruce stayed still, Jack's letter in his left hand. He went to apologize to him, for his attitude, but he left without waiting. All he did was screwing everyone's life, staying on his ideas and not hearing what others had to say. He would lose every person he cares about, if he keeps doing that. Jack was right: he was a stupid, stubborn rich man who didn't care about anything but himself. After a moment, Bruce put the letter where he formerly took it, and sat on the bed. He stayed like that all the night, and Alfred discovered him the morning, while he brought him his breakfast plate.

"Mister?

Bruce was elsewhere, in another space, in another city. He didn't hear Alfred talking, or saw him put the plate on his desk. He just looked the floor, like a statue.

"Mister Wayne, what happened?

"He's gone, mumbled Bruce.

"How gone?

"Gone forever.

And then Alfred saw the letter on the cover, and sat next to Bruce to read it. He looked at his master, and sighed.

"Maybe it isn't a bad thing.

"Leave me alone.

"But you have to go to work.

"I won't.

"Are you… attached to him?

"What if I am? Are you gonna leave me too?

"I never said that.

"Get out.

"I'll prepare the bathroom.

"I DON'T WANT TO WASH! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO WORK! I JUST WANT HIM, OKAY? I…

"You love him, said Alfred, surprised.

"No.

"I know you for so long… I know when you lie.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME! FOR YOU I'M JUST THE SON OF THE PEOPLE YOU USED TO SERVE MORE THAN THIRTY YEARS AGO! I'M NOT MY PARENTS, I'M NOT MY FATHER, I'M NOTHING LIKE ALL THESE RICH PEOPLE WHO THROW THEIR MONEY INTO CLUBS, STRIPTEASEUSES OR WORSE! I MAYBE AM THE RICHEST MAN OF GOTHAM BUT I'M HUMAN TOO! I DON'T NEED YOU! I CAN COPE BY MYSELF!

"So you fire me?

"GET OUT! Bruce said while throwing things off the desk. PLEASE!

Alfred sighed, and got out of the room, leaving Bruce in a state of unknown anger. He'd never seen him like that and it profoundly hurted the butler. He went to the kitchen, and launched the dishwasher. What Jack did to put Bruce in this state?

"Alfred?

"Mister…

"I'm sorry. For my attitude.

"I know, Sir. Why were you like that?

"Not your business.

"Jack left you again, huh?

Bruce didn't answer and Alfred could see on his master's face that he was lost and hurt because of Jack's departure.

"You could leave the town for a while to think.

"I don't have to leave to think.

Bruce left and climbed the stairs, leaving Alfred worried. Bruce went to the bathroom and took a long warm shower, before putting black jeans and a shirt and going back on the entrance.

"Where are you going?

"In the city searching for Jack.

"In my opinion, he's far away from here.

"He can't do that to me…

Bruce left the mansion and went to the city. He primarily goes to the hotel where Jack lived but the manager told him that he never came back. He went next in the old childhood house where Jack lived and once again, he wasn't here. Then, thinking that there weren't other places where he could be, Bruce wandered in Gotham as a lost soul. He didn't notice the time passing, and it was actually night when he came home to the mansion. But he didn't enter the mansion; he sat near his parent's grave and stayed there a long moment.

"Dad, mom… I'm sorry. So sorry. I failed this city, I failed you… I'm not the man you wanted me to become. I wished you weren't dead; it would have been easier for me to live. I carry with me this guilt, this anger from that night. I shouldn't…

"You're not guilty, said a male voice. Nobody is, and you know that. Your parents should be grateful for what you've done. Save Gotham from burglars, killers… I'm sure they are proud of you.

"Leave me alone.

"Where have you been all day?

"Somewhere you don't have to know.

Alfred whispered, and left Bruce where he was. He could understand that he needed time, that he was angry at the whole world for taking everyone Bruce loved away from him, as Rachel, his parents, his life… Even his soul. But there was one person Bruce wasn't mad at. Jack. He made him felt human and normal again. If his nemesis was gone, then Bruce had no reason to stay in a world full of hate, power, lust and violence, and Bruce was sure that Jack felt the same. They couldn't live if the other one wasn't here.

The sun had disappeared and had been replaced by rain. Bruce didn't move, he was wet, but he didn't care. Everything had been taken from him; nothing worse could happen to him now. Thunder quickly joined the rain, and Alfred had to go out to make Bruce come home.

"Sir… It isn't good to stay under a tree while there is thunder. Let's go home.

"No… Let me. I'll be fine.

"YOU AREN'T FINE, SIR! YOU HAVE TO COME HOME NOW BEFORE YOU GOT HIT BY A THUNDERBOLT! ARE YOU SUCH AN IDIOT TO STAY OUT HERE? COME HOME!

"I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO!

"I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU BUT IF YOU KEEP REFUSING TO COME HOME, I'M GONNA DRAG YOU UNTIL YOU'RE INSIDE, MUD OR NOT, RAIN OR NOT! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A CHILD, SO NOW GO HOME! I WON'T REPEAT MYSELF!

Bruce looked Alfred, and whispered, before he got up and walk in direction of the mansion, followed closely by his butler. He was totally drenched, and went to climb the stairs when Alfred stopped him.

"Sir, in the kitchen, please.


	14. Babbling and dreaming

**_Hi everyone how are you?_**

**_New chapter, which is only the following of the downward spiral of Bruce... But because there is a 'but,' this is the last terrible chapter at the moment! Chapter 15 will be a little more cheerful, especially at the end ;) Quick question: do you read the chapters in English? Because nobody except my BFF does, and I think it is useless,. In short, enough talk, I let you read this fourteenth chapter :)_**

**_Kisses!_**

* * *

Bruce sighed, put his coat on the coat rack, took his shoes off, and went to the kitchen. He could see that Alfred was at the same time angry and worried, and it was his own fault. He acted like a child, while he had 42 years old.

"You can't stay in that state of anger. I'm gonna let you talk to me. I won't say anything until you told me everything you have to say. If you have to yell, then yell. If you have to cry, then cry. But tell me everything. You'll feel better after.

"The problem is that I don't know if I can tell you everything…

"Why that? You always tell me everything, sir. But talk. I listen.

"I don't know how to explain how I feel now. I feel lost, insecure, fragile, and... It unsettles me. Jack managed to break my carapace, while no one had succeeded before. The Joker and Batman were different, but Jack and I are almost the same. We are broken deep inside ourselves... We didn't both have an easy life, he was beaten by his father, and I was the rich kid who would inherit his parents once they would be dead. But I never thought I would have become the face of Gotham, who brings hope, and certainly, I never thought I would have become the Batman. It wasn't easy for me to play two different people every day, Bruce Wayne the day, Batman the night. I'm glad to be done with Batman, now I just want to have a normal life, but it's impossible... I can't walk down the street without someone stopping me, without the paparazzi following me… By knowing my parents, people think they know me, but I realize that they just know the image I want to give... I'm not just only the richest man in Gotham. I can't act like I want to act, because it would be such a scandal. _"The richest man of Gotham in love with a villain"_.

Alfred looked at Bruce, quite shocked, and didn't say anything. He had never judged Bruce on his choices, and he never would. He respected this man too much to be able to judge him.

"I know Jack loves me, but I don't really know what I feel for him. I find it hard to let myself go completely... Even if he succeeded to remove the first layer of my carapace, there is still so much to remove. I can't offer him a "normal" life itself because I never had one and I would never have.

"For you what's a normal life, sir? Not being the Batman? Not being so rich? Not being Martha and Thomas Wayne's son? You can't change that. You'll always carry that with you, no matter what. I won't judge you, because I'm not that type of man, but I think you didn't say everything. How can you be sure that Jack loves you? How can you be sure you feel something for him, too? How can you be sure you're locked in this image that people give you? Can't you just live your life and not care about people's thoughts? I know you appreciate him, although you wouldn't have brought him to sleep here twice. You care about him, maybe not as much as he does, but you do. What is hard for you to accept these feelings? The journalists will always talk, spreading rumors on who you date, and so what? You're free to do whatever you want to do. You shouldn't be so preoccupied by the public's thoughts on your relationships and life, because it currently is preventing you from living correctly. You're so afraid of public opinion that you forget to live. I know you, Bruce Wayne, more than you do. Act like you want to act, live like you want to live. There will always be people to track you, and tell that what you do is wrong. But who cares? You're human after all. But I, Alfred Pennyworth, won't prevent you from doing what you want. If you're happy with Jack, I'll be happy for both of you. Even if it will be quite strange, I'll fit in.

Bruce didn't know what to answer to Alfred, who just made a whole confidence on how he saw things. The old man turned his back on his master, and put the kettle on fire.

"Tea? You must be cold.

"I'm going to take a shower and I'd be happy to share a tea with you after. Thank you for telling me what you thought.

"Did my thoughts clear your mind?

"You can't even know.

Bruce climbed the stairs up, and took a shower. He put a white shirt and jogging trousers before coming back to the kitchen. Alfred had prepared the tea, and two cups were waiting to be drunk on the work plan.

"Feeling better? Alfred asked.

"Yes, thank you.

"Oh you received a RSVP for a gala, this morning.

"In honor of what or who?

"Jim Gordon.

"When is it?

"Tomorrow night.

"Okay. Take your evening, if you want.

"You need me, sir.

"I'll be okay, Alfred. Don't worry.

Alfred went to the hall, and dressed himself to leave. After his butler left, Bruce cooked and ate in his room, in front of the TV, before taking a glass of Irish whiskey. One glass, two glasses, and three... And Bruce ended up being completely drunk and alone in the mansion. He lurched to the kitchen, with his plate on one hand and his empty glass on the other. He passed the night drinking whiskey, and fell into his own bed, at the limit of an ethyl coma. Alfred came earlier the next morning, and heard screams coming from Bruce's room.

"Please no, don't! No! JACK, don't! Don't die! NO!

"Mister…

"Don't you dare, please… I love you! Jack, I love… Please!

"MISTER, WAKE UP! Alfred screamed.

Bruce startled and woke up, sweating and crying. Alfred sat on the bed and placed the tray on the bedside table. He was very worried about Bruce, and he didn't like to see him like that. Bruce got out of the bed, went to bathroom and put cold water on his face. He had dark circles around his eyes, like he hadn't sleep.

"You smell whiskey. Have you drunk last night?

"Maybe…

"I should have stayed.

"I'm fine, Alfred.

"No you aren't. But I hope the gala will change your mind tonight. If you don't get drunk.

"I won't get drunk; it was a moment of weakness, nothing more.

"Your breakfast is waiting for you…

"I'm not hungry.

"Stop being a child.

"I'm not a child.

"Right. So go eat.

Bruce sighed, and went back to his room, took his plate, before going to the kitchen to eat his breakfast.

"What are you doing today?

"Work.

"Great. Should I bring your suit to the cleaner for tonight?

"Yes, please.

Alfred smiled, and Bruce drank his coffee, before going to the bathroom. He dressed himself and left the mansion to go to work. He tried all day not to think to Jack, but he just couldn't stop… He had to face his feelings. There wasn't another way.

Bruce came home earlier to prepare for the gala that began at 7 and left Alfred. There was paparazzi taking picture of the event.

"Bruce Wayne, where's your male date?

"I don't have a male date.

"Bruce Wayne, is that true you're gay?

Bruce sighed and entered the building where the gala was. The crème de la crème was in there, to deliver a medal to Commissioner Gordon, who arrested his two hundredth criminal.

"I'm glad to be here to receive that medal. I don't think that I deserve it, because Batman helped me with some criminals, but I owe him my medal. Without him, I couldn't have done that. I also take this opportunity to announce my retirement. I am old now, and the relieving must be insured and given at one time or another. Thank you all, it was really a pleasure to serve Gotham.

The audience acclaimed the commissioner, and this one descended from the stage, the medal in his hand. Bruce took a glass of champagne, the fourth of the night, and talked with the others while somebody in the dark was looking at him. They quickly looked at each other.

"Jack, mumbled Bruce.

"Who? The former commissioner asked.

"Excuse me.

The time that Bruce puts his glass, Jack was gone. He went in the direction where his nemesis was standing, but there was nobody here. He sighed, and went to stage.

"Ahem… Good evening everyone. Where to begin… I wanted to thank Jim Gordon for everything he has done for Gotham. You, and only you, liberated Gotham from criminals and chaos. A new era begins. An era of happiness, freedom and reconstruction. I also have something to announce tonight... I always wondered what I would do later... Doctor, lawyer, surgeon... I had the means to do a job that I liked, but I was too lazy. My life haven't been perfect, I've had obstacles on the way, but... Tonight I'm here to tell you that...

"NO!

Everyone turned to a young man in suit and tie. His shirt sticking out of his jacket and his shoes were full of mud. He walked up to the dais and joined Bruce. They exchanged glances, before Jack spoke.

"Well… Hello Gotham. I didn't meant to speak or interfere tonight, but my friend here has drunk too much, and I prefer stop him before he says bullshit. Have a good evening. Now, let's go home, do you mind?

"Jack… What are you doing here? I thought you left town.

"Come.

Jack helped Bruce to leave the stage and they found a quiet place to speak, away from the attention.

"You should go home. You're not okay.

"No, I'm fine. Where were you? I was worried, and sick that you were gone. Don't ever do that to me. It hurts too much.

"Oh, but you've been through worse than this…

"No, I didn't. Please, stay. Don't leave again.

Jack cuddled Bruce's cheek, and the billionaire closed his eyes to enjoy this moment, but when he reopened them, he was in his bed, and the sun was rising.

"Alfred?

"Yes, sir?

"Did I see Jack last night?

"No… You were so drunk that you made a scandal in the gala. The lieutenant Blake escorted you here while you almost broke his nose for refusing to cooperate.

"Did I do a speech to that gala?

"No, Sir. All you did was drinking champagne and babble incomprehensibly.

"All of this wasn't true… Sighed Bruce.


	15. Be back

_**Hello :) No, you're not dreaming, the happy chapter has been posted!**_

_**What can I say... I had to apologize for my sadistic side in chapter 14 ^^ So you can be assured, Chapter 15 is cool at the end: P You'll love Alfred, a new face of his personality is discovered lol**_

_**Lots of kisses!**_

_**PS: Nane I love you so much ! I fucking love you !**_

* * *

The weeks passed fast and Bruce accumulated lateness in the enterprise. He just sat in his office, and watched Gotham all day. When he wasn't at work, the billionaire spent most of his time next to his parents' grave to talk to them. He told them his days, how Jack's disappearance affected him, his feelings... Alfred attended to the fall of his master. Newspapers didn't stop talking about the strange behavior of Bruce Wayne.

"Sir?

"Hm?

"Can I talk to you?

"Of course, Bruce sighed. You're gonna tell me that you can't work for me anymore if I don't stop mourning on Jack's disappearance? You already threatened me, and you did nothing since.

"I'm not joking this time.

"You said that before too.

Alfred sighed, and took his coat, before leaving the mansion.

"Where are you going?

"Home.

"But it's your home, here.

"Not anymore. I won't come until you stop mourning. I can't watch you slowly die because of feelings.

"You don't understand.

"Sure I don't. Goodbye, Mr. Wayne.

Bruce watched Alfred slowly leave the mansion, and he stayed on the steps a long moment before going on his parent's grave, for the second time of the day.

"Alfred just left me. He can't support me anymore. All I want was that Jack comes back from where he is… And he doesn't.

Not so far from here, a man hidden in the dark looked Bruce talking to a grave. His heart was hurting, and all he wanted was to run to him and kiss him. But he couldn't. It seemed that it was painful for both of them to be separated. The man sighed, and went back to the city by foot. A car stopped him while he was climbing the fence surrounding the manor.

"Are you a paparazzi?

"No, mister…

"Remove your hood so I can see who you are.

Jack retired his hoodie and Alfred looked surprised to see him there. He couldn't say a word right now.

"Good evening Alfred.

"Jack… When did you come back?

"I never left the city. It was too painful.

"Why not showing up to Bruce? You know how he is?

"I've read the newspapers, and I was at the gala to honor Commissioner Gordon.

"But you didn't do anything.

"He doesn't want me…

"He does. Really. Come with me, and I'll explain you.

Jack got into Alfred's car, and he drove them to the apartment Alfred had in Brooklyn. It was small, but enough for an old man. A cat was asleep in a chair, and Jack smiled. The apartment didn't smell stuffy, it was fresh, clean.

"You have a cat…

"Yes, her name is Myrtille. She's an old lady just like me…

"You're not married?

"My wife passed away ten years ago.

"Sorry… That was stupid of me.

"Don't worry…

"So your only family is Bruce and… Myrtille.

"That's right. Tea?

"Do you have coffee?

"I do, Alfred smiled. Please, have a sit.

Alfred went to the little kitchen to prepare the coffee, and Jack look around. There was nothing personal on the walls, except a picture of a younger Alfred and maybe his wife. There were some newspapers and magazines on the coffee table, he even had plasma TV. The cat went to smell Jack and he passed his hand through the cat's fur, who instantly purred.

"She's a cool old lady.

"Yeah. She's a good companion.

"I wished I had one.

"You love cats?

"I had one when I was little, I called him Pollux… But my father throws him out because he made too much noise…

"That's sad. Bruce had a kitten too, he had her for his third or fourth birthday, and one day, she never came back… We supposed she was crushed by a car. Bruce was very sad; he slept with the little kitten, played with…

"What was her name?

"Hm… It was the name of a Greek goddess… Goddess of wisdom, if I remember well.

"Athena?

"Yeah, Athena. Athena was grey, beige and white. She was a small form of cat. Bruce's father thought that she was an Egyptian Mau.

An idea crossed Jack's mind. Maybe, if he bought Bruce a kitten, the same color and race as Athena, he would be happy again… Alfred served the coffee to Jack, and Myrtille left his chair to let Alfred have a sit, before coming on his knees.

"She's cuddling.

"Always.

"I should go… I don't want to bother you.

"You are not.

"Yeah, but I still should go. You don't appreciate me.

"Who said that?

"I saw it. You don't believe that a man can change.

"I do… But in your case, it is… quite difficult. You've done so many bad things that it isn't believable.

"Yeah…

"Stay for the night. You should have no place to sleep… I need to excuse myself for how I treated you.

"You were right… But if I changed, it is only for Bruce… I really care about him.

"I understand that. And he does care about you too. It's just difficult for him to accept that big change in his life.

Jack didn't answer, and Alfred went in his guest room to prepare the bed, but he was interrupted by Jack.

"Let me do this.

"No, I'm fine. That's not because I'm old that I'm fragile as crystal.

"I didn't mean that.

"I know. Sorry.

Alfred finished the bed, and showed Jack the bathroom. It was a standard bathroom with a sink, a bathtub.

"If you want to wash your stuff, the washing machine is just here. Take a bath; I'll give you some clean clothes.

"I don't know how to start a washing machine. I usually hand wash them with soap.

"When you're done, I'll start the machine, okay?

"Thank you…

"Welcome.

Alfred let Jack take a bath, and put clean clothes at the entry of the bathroom. He dressed, and put his dirty clothes on the washing machine. After, he shaved himself, and got out of the room.

"Alfred?

"Yes?

"I put my clothes on the machine…

"Okay…

"To whom these clothes belong?

"My son…

"Oh, you have a son…

"And a daughter too, but they no longer come to Gotham to see me… They made their life, with children and beloved… I no longer exist for them. My son was jealous of Bruce, which I consider him as family. I'm surprised that my children haven't put me in a nursing home...

"You're not senile, and you are still working for Bruce...

"I will work for Bruce until my last breath.

Jack was shocked by Alfred's revelation. He really wanted to work for his master until his death. It was humble to do that, because they only had each other as family.

"What to do you want to eat?

"Whatever. I'm not difficult.

Alfred smiled, and went to the kitchen. Bruce was lucky to have Alfred in his life, and vice versa. He was a kind, loving, and he did everything to satisfy people, even Jack, even if he didn't believe in him yet. He just hoped that this time spent with Alfred would change the old man's mind.

"Do chicken cutlets and fried vegetables please you?

"I love chicken…

"Don't remain standing, sit down, Alfred smiled. I won't eat you.

"It's nice to let me stay, even if I don't feel comfortable...

"What?

"I don't like to think that people could have mercy on me. I feel miserable and I was such an evil one before…

While Jack and Alfred were talking, Bruce was in his leather chair, looking at the front garden. Rain was falling like cats and dogs, and thunder came again. After Alfred left, he cooked a little, and drank too much again. Irish Whisky bottles were piling up in the kitchen bin. He came in his bed after looking outside a long moment. He would do nightmares again where Jack was killed, hurt… The worst he made was that Jack became again the Joker because of him. Tears flowed from his eyes and, as every evening, he curled up under the sheets, seeking for Jack's warmth before falling asleep.

Jack slept in Alfred's place, and when he woke up, he found his clothes on the chair in front of the bed with a message from Alfred wishing him a great day and with a pair of keys if he wanted to come back. He took a quick shower and left the apartment, in search of a pet shop to bought Bruce a little kitten to apologize. He didn't know yet if he would deposit it at the entrance of the mansion or if he would rang with the package in his hands.

"May I help you?

"Maybe… I want a specific kitten… It is for a friend.

"What kind?

"Egyptian.

"Oh… I don't know if we have this kind. Let me look.

Jack waited and looked around. There were things for kitten, such as croquettes, litter, litter box… This kitten would need everything for his happiness. The woman came back, and asked Jack to follow her. They went in the back shop, and Jack discovered a lot of kitten, puppies of different races.

"Here is an Egyptian Mau.

The colors were the same as Alfred described. He, or she, was adorable, so small.

"I take him… Or her…

"It's a girl.

"Has she a name yet?

"No, not yet. Let's do the papers.

The woman took a little cage, and put the kitten in it, and they went back on the shop to make the adoption papers.

"Do you have an idea of name?

"Yes. Athena.

"So, it will be Athena.

Jack signed the different papers, and the girl gave him a start pack with the litter box, the litter, and the croquettes. He took little Athena with him, and went to Bruce mansion by foot. The little kitten was meowing, and it made people smiled.

He entered the property, put the little cat on the floor, rang at the door, and Jack hide himself before Bruce opens the door.

"What the…

Bruce got out on the porch, and looked around, before seeing somebody hidden.

"Hello?

Jack emerged from his hiding, and Bruce couldn't do or say anything. His nemesis was back, and it felt so good.

"Did you buy that kitten for me?

"It's Athena… She's 3 months old…

"Athena?

"Yeah, I thought his first name and its meaning fitted you, so…

"I thought you were out of Gotham ...

"I couldn't...

Bruce freed the little kitten, which entered into her new house, and let the two males on the porch.

"What are you waiting for? Jack asked.

Bruce smiled and came closer to Jack, before kissing him lovingly.

"Nothing… I love you.


	16. Home

**_Good evening everyone! How are you? I just finished the 17th chapter, so I publish the 16th, you know how this works. Chapter easy to write, not like the 17th. _**

**_Luckily, my Bubulle was here, and thank you so much. I don't say any much, you'll surely laugh because of one of this chapter moment, I still laugh about it. _**

**_WARNING : Chapitre with lemon, so if you're under 18, don't read! ;) _**

* * *

The two lovers came into the mansion, and saw the little kitten trying to climb the stairs, which made them laugh. Alfred came to see what happened, and he found Bruce and Jack laughing out loud in the hallway.

"So… I think I'm gonna leave you for the rest of the day…

"You come tomorrow?

"Of course, sir.

"Thank you for letting me sleep at your place, that was nice of you, Jack said.

Bruce looked at Jack and then at Alfred, not understanding what Jack was doing at Alfred's.

"You are welcome, Jack.

"Say hello to old Myrtille for me.

"No problem. Misters, have a good day and a good night…

"Thank you, Bruce said.

Alfred left the mansion, and Bruce looked at Jack. He was wondering why he slept at Alfred's.

"What?

"You sleep at Alfred's?

"Yeah… I was looking over you, and I left, and I fell on Alfred, who lodged me for a night… In fact, that's him who told me about your ancient kitten, Athena. And I thought I couldn't come back without an excuse gift… Alfred told me how you liked that kitten, before she disappeared… I wanted to make you happy again… Are you angry at me?

"Are you serious? Me? Angry at you? You brought me a copy of the former Athena, you came back, and I should be angry at you? Jack, come on! I couldn't be much happier! How was sleeping at Alfred's?

"Uh… Very interesting… He's old, but not fragile as crystal… I'm very impressed. He doesn't act as an old man… I can't even give him an age!

Bruce laughed, and Jack smiled while hearing that nice sound. The two men went to the kitchen, and Bruce prepared coffee. He could see Athena walking around, and it made him smile.

"I went through a lot, while you weren't here…

"I know, Alfred told me. And I saw it too. At Gordon's gala.

"I thought I hallucinated! But you were really there…

"Yeah. I was watching over you.

"Did I do a speech?

"No, you didn't.

"Because I was sure I did one, and you stopped me for revealing I was the Batman.

"You never did a speech. A young boy took you out, and probably got you home, because I didn't see you after.

"Thank you.

"For what?

"Coming back.

Jack smiled, and Bruce cuddled his cheek, before they drink their coffee. Athena was meowing, and Jack took care of her.

"Where do I put the litter?

"In the first floor's bathroom. Let me show you.

Bruce and Jack went to the little bathroom, and installed the litter there. They called the little cat, which came quickly. They put water and croquettes on two different bowls, and her cushion on the living room.

"What are we gonna do now? Bruce asked.

"I've got an idea. How about… A dinner? In a high-ranked and expensive restaurant?

"You want my death.

"What? I didn't come back to hide me! I want to be with YOU! I don't fucking care about the paparazzi! I want to be ME! Please, Jack begged. We can't do that again, fighting… I just want to be normal, too. Live a life where I don't have to hide. Is that too much for you? Few times ago, you told me you wanted a normal life… So take it, fuck the paparazzi, and let's go to the restaurant… What do you want to eat? Chinese? Japanese? French? Italian? Indian? Gastronomic?

"I don't know!

"Come on! I want to make you be happy... I want you to see what a normal life is.

Bruce sighed, and looked in Jack's eye. He seemed to be serious. After all, how could he know what a normal life is if he doesn't try to have one? Jack was waiting, sitting on the steps of the stairs, that Brue give an answer.

"Let's go to the Japanese.

"Yay! I'm gonna shower, can you reserve a table at my name?

"Of course.

"Join me while I'm showering if you want.

Bruce blushed, and went to reserve a table in the most famous Japanese restaurant of Gotham while Jack was undressing to take a shower. He made the water run, and washed himself.

"9pm at Sushi Yasuda, Bruce said. Ok for you?

"Perfect.

Bruce undressed himself, and joined Jack on the shower. For the first time for weeks, they kissed tenderly, and Jack put his hand on Bruce's neck, before that one held him against the wall.

"Do you want to go… further?

"I never did… that, Bruce blushed.

"I want to feel you…

Both were already hard and Jack fell to his knees, to admire Bruce in all his glory, before taking the billionaire's cock in his hand. He began to move his hand, and Bruce couldn't stop moaning. The water was still running and flowing on Jack's back. Bruce put his hands on his lover shoulders, and continued moaning, but when Jack took his erection into his mouth, Bruce sighed an 'Oh my god' full of pleasure.

"Please… I won't last…

"I'm doing the best I can do, sweetie. Just enjoy.

Jack kept going, and Bruce exploded five minutes later and made Jack lift up before kissing him. It was already 7.30pm when he joined Jack, and they hadn't much time to prepare and go to the restaurant.

"We should go; otherwise we're going to be late at the restaurant.

"Yeah… But I can't go outside like that, Jack said, looking at his erection.

"I may have an idea to relieve you…

The next half hour, Bruce relieved Jack as best he could, and they showered quickly before getting dressed. They left the manor happy, and went to the Japanese restaurant.

"Did you choose? The waiter asked.

"I don't know what to choose… There's a lot of food…

"Why don't you try to eat sushi? Bruce asked.

"Have you ever tasted?

"Yes, they are delicious.

"And what else... Hm... Tempura?

"They are very good too.

"So tempuras and sushi, Jack said to the waiter.

"I'll take sashimi, and shrimp fritters, please.

The waiter left, letting the two men alone. Jack was asking with what they would eat their food, and Bruce noticed that he was perplex.

"Jack? What's wrong?

"Do we eat food with chopsticks here? Because I've never ate with that… And I don't want to be ridiculous.

That made Bruce laugh and Jack felt a lot embarrassed. This was his first time in a non-American restaurant. They drank their little glass of sparkling water, and the waiter came back with their plates. Jack looked at Bruce, uncertain that it was a good idea, and Bruce took his hand.

"Look how we do. Pick up the first chopstick with your middle finger and thumb. This one is your anchor, it can't move. Take the second chopstick with your index finger and thumb. This is the stick that moves. And after, you do like that. Let's try.

"That is complicated…

"No… Try.

The first test was disastrous, and Jack felt more miserable than before. They made a second test, slightly better, but it wasn't perfect yet.

"Can't they give me a fork?

"It wouldn't be so funny with a fork.

"Are you mocking me?

"Not at all. Taste that, Bruce said.

Bruce took a sashimi in his chopsticks, and carried it to the mouth of Jack. It was delicious, and he sighed of satisfaction. Even if it was difficult to eat with chopsticks, he enjoyed eating Japanese food. When the two men came out of the restaurant, Bruce thanked Jack for the diner.

"Where do you want to go? Bruce asked.

"Home?

"Home sounds good to me.


	17. Plans

**_WARNING : Chapter with lemon, so if you're under 18, don't read! ;)_**

* * *

After coming home, Bruce and Jack went to bed. They cuddled each other, before falling asleep. The day had been hard, and they were both tired. The next morning, Bruce was awake before Jack, and he stayed staring at him a long moment before his lover woke up. Everything was still hazy. He couldn't believe what happened yesterday. He stretched himself before going in the bathroom and looking at him. For the first time in weeks, he had slept for almost twelve hours, and it felt so good.

"Bruce?

"I'm in the bathroom.

"Are you okay?

"Why not?

"Don't know. Just asking.

Jack went in the bathroom and took Bruce into his arms. They cuddled tenderly, before having a shower together. This time, Bruce wasn't afraid to tempt Jack. He cuddled his lover's sex before taking it in the mouth. Jack was tightening the gorgeous billionaire's hair, while he let himself go.

"Oh my… Bruce… Please. Let me… Let me show you how I love you...

He raised Bruce up, before pushing him into the bed. They were all naked, and Jack left to lock the bedroom door to prevent Alfred to fall on both them naked and in full lovemaking. Jack went on the bed, while Bruce waited.

"Do you have lube?

"No…

"Well… This is gonna hurt… A lot.

"Don't care.

Jack presented himself behind Bruce and slowly pushed his way inside. The billionaire hanged on to the sheets when he felt Jack enter hm it.

"You ok?

"It's not… pleasant at the beginning…

Jack gently pushed himself completely inside of his lover, before he stopped to let Bruce acclimate to his caliber.

"If you want me to stop, I…

"Shut up. Keep going, please.

Jack smiled, and he slowly and gently moved his turgid length in and out of the billionaire.

"Oh fuck, Jack swore, as he started to move faster.

"Just there! Bruce yelled.

Jack just hit Bruce's soft spot for the first time, and Jack felt that he wasn't going to last much longer inside his lover, and he swore as he speed up his comings and goings into Bruce.

"I'm… Jack…

"Shhh love, just come.

Jack came into him, and was followed by Bruce instantly. They stayed in each other's arms a long time. That was a moment of fullness, and they didn't think it would be so good. Even if Bruce was hurt at first, he forgot it, and let the pain take the place of happiness and satisfaction.

"I wish I could stay like that forever, Jack mumbled.

"Same. But we should go eat something, I'm starving to death.

"Don't die, please. Can we take a shower before having a breakfast?

"Of course.

Men got out of bed, and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and dressed, before going in the kitchen to eat. While they were eating homemade pancakes with marmalade and drinking coffee, Alfred entered the mansion.

"Good morning, gentlemen.

"Good morning, Alfred, Bruce said.

"Have you had a good night?

"Hm pretty good, in fact. We went to Sushi Yasuda.

"Oh, that's a great restaurant. What are both of you doing today? Alfred asked.

"Don't know, I wanted to go to work, but…

"Don't prevent yourself to go to work because of me, Jack said.

"I wanted you to go with me.

"Why?

"I told you there was a place in my enterprise as researcher for the Wayne laboratories. My offer is still available, Bruce smiled.

"And what would I put into it? Ex psychopath, sociopath and mass killer from 2008 to 2012? Inhabitant of Arkham Asylum? Huh, excuse me honey, but I'm not sure my boss would like to see that in my curriculum vitae.

"You worked at ACE Chemicals, right?

"And?

"How long did you?

"Five years, I think.

"So… There is some experience… Let's do it. I'm your boss, anyway.

"Plus my man. Kinda tricky, no?

"Not tricky at all. I want to help you. You want to feel normal, no? Well, having a job is something normal. Please, I'm sure you'll fit well at the laboratories. You loved your job at Ace Chemicals, didn't you?

"I have to think about it…

"Please.

Jack sighed, and looked at Bruce. Could he really resist his puppy dog eyes? He really wasn't sure that working with Bruce could be a good idea. But if he didn't try, Bruce would surely be upset.

"I can at least try…

"Oh thank god. Thank you.

"I said "try", babe.

"It's a good beginning. You come with me today?

"Hm, no… I've something to do.

"What?

"It's a surprise. I'm not sure you'll love it, but I can try…

"Tell me more…

"Nah, otherwise it won't be a surprise, love.

"I don't like surprises…

"I know, but…

"Never mind, Bruce smiled. I'm going to prepare for work.

They kissed tenderly, and Bruce went upstairs. Alfred looked at Jack, and this one saw that the old man wanted to know.

"I'm going to furbish my former house and sell it so Bruce and I can have a house on our own. I know that Bruce gives money to an orphanage, which is quite unhealthy and old, and I think with all rooms there is here… It could be possible to relocate the orphanage here… First I wanted to furbish my house for both of us… But there are too much bad memories into it. And here, Bruce has bad memories here too, related to his parents… Maybe somewhere else would be perfect for us. No?

"Yes, Alfred said. If you want. But shouldn't you talk about this to Bruce rather to me? You don't know how he's gonna react… He could be against your idea…

"What idea? Bruce asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Nothing important, Jack smiled.

"Okay… I'm gonna go to work. I'm already late.

"Have a nice day, honey.

"You too.

The two lovers kissed, and Bruce left, while Jack finished drinking his coffee. He left Alfred, and went to the decoration store to choose wallpapers, glue paper, paint, and brushes. It would be a long and difficult day.

The first thing he did while arriving in the house was to took off his suit, and put an old t-shirt full of holes and a old dirty jean. He took off the wallpaper the living room, removed all the former furniture and put it in the garage, before taking off the rotten carpet. He didn't take a lunch break, and started to put the new wallpaper in the walls of the living room. He had chosen neutrals wallpapers, in shades of grey or beige. He didn't want something flashy, just something people could love.

In four hours, he had finished to paper the whole living room. He made a little break to go buy a sandwich and bottles of fresh water. He was starving and thirsty, and made a break relaxed him for a while. He had the kitchen to do next, and he repainted all the dark wood furniture in metallic silver, after having emptied the drawers and cupboards. He emptied the fridge, and put it in the garage with the kitchen table and the chairs, before painting the walls in white.

He stopped at 6pm, and closed the house's electric shutters before closing the door and go back to the mansion. He had a lot of work to do, but if he continued like that, the house would be ready for sale in two weeks.


	18. Proud of you

_**Hello girls ! How are you? New chapter, as usual ! :] **_

_**I had trouble finding the storyline for Chapter 19, so it took a little longer than expected, but I finally finished it, and you'll love it because it's going to have some action (finally!) and a small surprise.**_

_**I don't say anything else, and let you read that chapter 18!**_

* * *

Two weeks passed, and Jack had finished refreshing his former home. He was so proud of him, and he succeeded to hide that from everyone. It was the D-Day, the day when he finally will show his former house to Bruce and tell him that he wanted to move in with him in a new apartment. He went to the supermarket to cook a special dinner for him and Bruce. He told the billionaire to meet him at his house at 8.30pm. He cooked a difficult meal for at least two hours, and he hoped that Bruce would love it. He put his suit on and waited for Bruce. The hours that followed were the longest of his life. He was afraid that Bruce won't come. When the doorbell rang, Jack jumped of the couch.

"Turn around. I've a surprise for you.

"What surprise… I don't…

"Yeah, I know, you don't like surprises. But turn around or you won't enter.

"Okay, Bruce sighed.

"Did you?

"Yes.

Jack opened the door and put a scarf on Bruce's eyes.

"What are you doing?

"Shhh… You don't see?

"Totally not.

"Great. Turn around and take my hands.

Bruce executed himself, and took Jack's hand. This one made his lover enter the house. He was so thrilled to show him what he had done. It was a messy and ugly house before, where the wallpaper was faded. Now it was a clean and nice house, where people could live.

"You ready?

"Always.

Jack took the scarf off Bruce's eyes, and the billionaire was surprised. He couldn't remember how the house was before. It was clean, fresh, pretty. A real home.

"Have you….

"I've done that all alone. I picked the colors, the floor…

"That is what you hide from me for two weeks?

"Yes. You thought I've been doing what?

"I don't know. But… Wow. What a change! I can't remember how it was before. You've done a great job. Is that for us?

"No… Hm… I thought I could sell it… And with the money I have, we could… Have a home of our own.

"But we have the manor…

"It's too big for the two of us… I heard that the orphanage you give money wanted to have a new building, so… Maybe you could sell it, let the orphanage live there, and call it the Thomas and Martha Wayne Orphanage?

"And Alfred? Where is he going?

"In a smaller place, it would be less tiring for him as a butler to do what he has to do… What do you think about it?

"Hm… I don't know… Sure the orphanage need new building and the manor could be big enough to have all the kids into… But… It's my home, the house where I grown… My parents could be more than honored to see that the manor welcomes an orphanage. I have to think about it.

"Okay. Are you hungry? I made diner.

"You cooked?

"Yes. Does it surprise you?

"No.

The two men went to the kitchen, and Jack served wine in two glasses, before eating a salad as entree. Bruce was proud of his lover. Redecorate a house wasn't easy, and he succeeded.

"I'm very proud of you.

"Really?

"Yes. You made a very good job.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me.

"Welcome.

The lovers ate the principal plate, and Bruce was surprised of the difficulty of the meal. He had made a vegetable pie, with zucchinis, eggplants, tomatoes, beans, tomato sauce and beef inside.

"Wow, you made that?

"Yup. It was very difficult, but I wanted to make you happy. Or prove you that I wasn't the same anymore. Even if you know I'm not…

"You haven't to prove me that you changed. I know it, Bruce said while cuddling Jack's cheek. Don't worry, I know.

"I… I love you.

"I love you too, Jack.

They ate while Bruce was thinking about Jack's offer. After all, he wouldn't lose the manor. The orphanage would carry the name of his deceased parents, and he could visit anytime he wanted to. But leaving the manor and live with Jack was a big engagement; he couldn't take that too lightly.

"Bruce?

"Hm? Sorry, I was out of it. What did you say?

"I said that tomorrow, I have to go to an estate agency to sell the house.

"You really want to do that?

"Nothing and nobody tied me there…

"Okay.

They finished eating, and Jack showed the rest of the house to Bruce. He had put new tiles on the bathroom, changed the shower, redecorated the 3 bedrooms and changed the floor. Bruce congratulated him again, and Jack blushed. They went in the living-room, washed the dishes and sat on the couch.

"You wanna sleep here?

"Alfred isn't waiting for us, so… Yeah, I'll be happy to sleep here.

"You're not scared?

"Why should I be?

"Because I… I hurted you here… And in the bedroom…

"I forgot that since a long time.

"Sure?

"Absolutely.

"Let's go then…

They went upstairs, and they made love before falling asleep. Bruce couldn't sleep; he had too much to think about. Living with Jack tempted him, but he hadn't the bravery to leave the mansion. If Jack had bad memories here, Bruce hadn't all bad memories at the manor; there were good memories and bad ones. He remembered him and Rachel playing "hide and seek" in the garden and the house, and how Alfred lost patience to see them run in the mansion while he just washed the floor. He also remembered himself falling in a cave while playing that game with Rachel, and the five Christmas he passed with Rachel, her parents, him and his parents, where they tried to catch Santa Claus putting gifts under the Christmas tree. But the fact that Rachel was gone made him nostalgic and melancholic. He surprised himself to let tears fall on his face and the pillow.

"Bruce?

"Hm?

"What is wrong?

"Nothing. Everything is fine.

"You're crying…

"I'm fine. I remember good stuff.

"If they were good stuff, you weren't crying.

"I'm okay. Don't worry… Bruce said, cuddling Jack's cheek. Go back to sleep.

"Okay…

Jack fell asleep again, and Bruce woke up, put his boxer, and came downstairs to drink a glass of fresh water. Will his parents be mad at him if he let the manor to an orphanage? He passed the night thinking and sleep little, busy to watch Jack sleeping like a baby. When the sun rose, Bruce went downstairs, and prepared a breakfast to Jack, that he brought to bed.

"Morning, lovely…

Jack turned, and saw Bruce with a plate on his hands. He smiled, and tapped the bed with his hand.

"Come. Let's eat that to bed.

Bruce rejoined Jack on bed, and they ate the plate Bruce prepared. After that, they cuddled each other, and Bruce plucked up courage to tell Jack what he has been thinking about all night.

"Love?

"Hm?

"I'm okay.

"To what?

"Have a place on our own.

"Seriously?

"Yes. I'm ready. I've been thinking about it all night, and…

"Oh thank god! Jack gloated, before kissing him tenderly. I couldn't be much happier.

"At one condition.

"Which one?

"I want you to participate in the financing of the orphanage... This is our decision.

"Everything you want, babe.

They kissed tenderly, and prepared themselves. They had many things to do today and the next days that were coming.


	19. Enemy

The two men had moved in their new apartment near Central Park since one month. Alfred had accepted to work for both, Jack worked for Bruce in Wayne's laboratories, and the orphanage accepted to live in the manor. Tonight, a gala in honor of the Batman happened, and Bruce and Jack were both invited.

"Alfred? Jack asked.

"Yes, sir?

"Is that possible to…

"Take your suits at the cleaner for tonight's gala? I don't think you should go… You're sick.

"I'm not. I just got a cold… I'll be fine.

"You haven't a cold, babe, but pneumonia. We shouldn't go to that stupid gala. The Batman doesn't exist anymore.

"You should go…

"Not without you, Bruce sighed. Go to bed, you're white as sheet… I'll stay with you.

"You have to go to work.

"I can take a day off. Now go to bed.

"B…

"No 'but'. Go to bed, I'll prepare you a soup.

"But… Jack moaned.

"Go to bed or no…

"Or no what?

"No… You know what I mean, Bruce blushed.

"You're such a villain when you threaten me.

"What? I'm not threatening you. I'm taking care of you.

"If I don't go to be, you'll do what?

"Nothing. Alfred?

"Mister?

"You can take your day off, I'm not going to work, and neither I am going to that gala.

"You'll have a medal…

"No. The Batman will. But I'm done playing the Batman.

"Why? People should know who is behind that suit…

"They'll arrest me.

"I don't think so, Alfred pointed out.

"You saved the city. You're a hero, Jack told.

"I'm not. Go to bed, you can barely hold up.

"I'm okay, Bruce.

"You should listen Mr. Wayne, Alfred said. You look miserable.

Jack sighed, and went to the bedroom, while Bruce closed the stores. He kissed Jack's forehead, and left in the kitchen.

"Maybe I should stay.

"No, we'll be fine, Alfred.

"So, no gala tonight?

"No gala. Just soup and old movies.

"Okay. Have a good evening and night, sir.

"Same, Alfred. See you tomorrow.

Alfred left the apartment and Bruce went into the kitchen to prepare two bowls of chicken soup. He could hear Jack coughing from the kitchen. He put the boiling water with the dehydrated soup, and put the two bowls on a tray, before going to the bedroom. Jack was curled in the bed, coughing, and it made Bruce feel sad.

"You ok? Should I call a doctor?

"It hurts like a bitch… I never felt so bad ever! It's like I'm gonna die. Everything hurts.

"You're not going to die! Do you feel to eat soup?

"Don't know… I can try… But I can't promise…

"I know. Let's try.

Bruce filled a spoon of soup and brought it to Jack's mouth. The man drank it, swallowed it, and coughed.

"That's warm…

"Sorry…

Bruce gave some spoonfuls to Jack, before he no longer could swallow anything else, and the billionaire drank his own soup.

"I thought we could watch an old independent movie… What do you think of Reservoir Dog, from Tarantino?

"Reservoir Dog sounds good to me… But…

"Yes?

"Can you bring one more blanket? I'm so cold.

"I'm gonna find you another blanket, don't worry.

"You're gonna be sick…

"Don't care.

"Don't want you to get my pneumonia.

"You'll watch over me if I got it, Bruce blinked.

The billionaire got out of bed to take a warm blanket, and put it on Jack, before going to search the DVD and start the movie. Jack fell asleep quickly, and Bruce covered him with the extra blanket. He turned the TV off, and fell asleep too.

The next day, Jack felt slightly better, but not better enough to go to work. Bruce took care of his man, avoiding him the chores that were too exhausting. They stayed almost all the day in bed. On TV, they talked about the yesterday gala in honor of Batman, and debated about why he hadn't come. They had invited the former Commissioner Jim Gordon, who explained that the Batman was done, and that he understood why he didn't come.

"Dou you miss being Batman? Jack asked.

"Not at all. The city is better without me.

"No, the city is better thanks to you. If something happened, like… If a new villain decides to appear and destroy the city… Would you put your Batman suit again?

"I can't. I don't have the strength anymore.

"So you'll let your city burn?

"They don't need me… The Gothamites are strong, they survived you, they survived Scarecrow…

"Forgot that one… He's in Arkham?

"Yup. Locked forever in a padded cell.

"I should have been in the same cell.

"Yeah, but you were tenacious… Plus, you changed and cleared your name.

"I made your life a living hell.

"I'm over it, Bruce winked. You're as sweet as a lamb now. And I prefer you as a lamb as a monster.

"Was I?

Suddenly, while they were looking at TV, the screen blurred, and a masked man appeared. He was strong, tall, and looked dangerous. So dangerous that it made Bruce worried.

"Is this normal, or ...

"No. Not normal at all.

"_My name is Bane. I am the League of Shadows, and I'm bringing JUSTICE in Gotham. I'm going to let the people, the dear Gothamites, rule THEIR city! A city oppressed by power, money and injustice… Money has been important... Until now!__The money will be redistributed to the people. The people who suffered from power and money, the people who suffered because of BATMAN! You, people of Gotham, will take control of your city again! I'll be the man who will lead YOU! WE WILL TAKE CONTROL OF GOTHAM, TOGETHER, AND CLAIM FOR JUSTICE! And I will personally destroy WHOEVER is behind Batman's mask! Your choice, Gothamites… Everything is in your hands… From NOW! _

"Look like you're gonna be the Batman again, baby…


	20. Training

Right after Bane's speech on TV, Bruce and Jack prepared themselves and went to orphanage. The director had been told about the identity of the two men, and they decided to keep the Batcave in case of emergency.

"Are you sure you want to do that?

"Weren't you saying few times ago that the city needed Batman?

"I thought you didn't want to be Batman anymore…

"I can't let that 'Bane' or whatever destroy Gotham. He looks very dangerous, more than you were.

"Maybe he's just bluffing…

"No. He is from the League of Shadows… These guys don't bluff. I knew Ra's Al Guhl, and he wasn't bluffing when he put the mansion on fire.

"Seriously?

"Yes.

The two men parked in front of the orphanage, and a dozen of children came out of the mansion to say hello to Bruce and Jack, followed by the director.

"Mr. Wayne, Mr. White… What a pleasure to see both of you.

"Hello, Mr. Grayson. Can we…?

"Of course. You're home, here. Stay how much you want.

"Thanks, Bruce said, before giving the director a $50 bill.

The lovers went inside the manor, and Bruce guided Jack to the library. They entered the elevator, and arrived to the Batcave.

"I want to fight next to you, Jack said.

"Are you mad?

"No. I want to fight. On the "nice guys" side this time.

"It's too dangerous for you. I have to call Selina.

"Why?

"She's good at fight too.

"I don't like her. She's so… She upsets me.

"Are you jealous? That I had a relationship with her?

"Absolutely not! I just don't like her. Plus, we do a great team just the two of us!

"Yeah, but we need to train. Be ready when Bane will arrive.

Bruce sat in front of the computer, and made some research about this new threat coming to Gotham.

"There is nothing about a Bane…

"I do know.

Bruce turned around, and saw Selina coming. She looked at Jack, and went near Bruce.

"It is said that Bane is coming from somewhere called 'The Pit', in Middle East, a jail underground, with the only exit being a wall to scale from 6 mile high. Nobody succeeded to scale the wall…

"Unless Bane did?

"Bane was hurt in a fight between prisoners, and was released from the pit because of his injuries. His face was badly mutilated, so they put him a mask that saved him from his agony...

"So, if we took his mask off, he dies, Jack concluded.

"Probably. But that man is taller and stronger than both of you… You'll have to train hard.

"We were about to…

"Can you join us? Bruce asked.

"Wait, she's a super woman, too? Jack said.

"I'm Catwoman, you ignorant. I'm good with everything… Knives, guns…

"Selina, no guns. Remember my rule. No killing, Bruce told.

"I know.

"How did you two knew each other?

"In a gala. I danced with him… And after, he helped me – well he hadn't to because I was controlling the situation – and we spent some nights together fighting the villains. I knew it was Bruce behind the mask, even he didn't tell me.

Bruce looked Jack, and smiled to him. The billionaire turned the computer off, and they went back to the library.

"Wait, we aren't training?

"It isn't here. It is in the docks.

"Oh because you have docks with your name. I didn't know, Jack pointed out.

"Now you do, Selina said. Let's go.

The three people left the orphanage, and they went to Gotham docks. They entered in a container, and went underground. The basement was long and large with punching bags, shooting gallery… Everything that they needed to train themselves correctly was in this place.

"What do you want to start with? Bruce asked to Jack.

"Throwing knives?

"No problem. Come with me. Selina?

"I stay here with my punching bag, the young lady smiled.

They withdrew from Selina and Jack took the hand of Bruce. They exchanged a smile, and Bruce pulled out the knives from the drawer and approached the targets.

"We'll start slowly. You haven't lost your reflexes?

"Don't think so.

"Let's try. Is this too close, or too far?

"A little further.

"There?

"Perfect.

Bruce kissed Jack and let him throw the knives. He joined Selina to the punching bags, and the three of them passed their day training, exchanging places. At the end of the day, Bruce invited Selina to eat with him and Jack at their place.

"Alfred doesn't work for you anymore? Selina wondered.

"He's in vacation, in Barbados.

"Oh…

"Jack, can you put the table, please? Bruce asked.

"Of course, Jack smiled.

They ate a chicken curry with rice, drank white wine, and ate a tiramisu for dessert. Selina left after they rid the table.

"Tomorrow 10am, same place?

" Yes.

"See you tomorrow then, smiled Selina. Thanks for dinner, and have a good evening.

"Welcome, and thank you.

Selina put his coat and left the place, letting Bruce and Jack alone. They were extremely tired, training was hard, but it was for the best.

"We should do some abs, Jack said.

"Tomorrow morning… I'm too tired.

"Me too. It doesn't please me to work with Selina; she looks like a predator... I'm afraid she steals you from me. But we need help, so I'll make an effort for you.

"You're jealous…

"Told you I wasn't jealous. I'm just… I don't feel I have my place between both of you. I never trained myself so hard before a fight, and I'm not good at it, I just know how to put a razor in a mouth, and hit with a knife.

"Shut up, do you mind? You were perfect today. You can throw knives from far; you can strongly hit a punching bag… You do things. You're good at things. Plus you can create us some smoke bombs, grenades, etc… Don't you ever say you're good at nothing, okay?

Bruce kissed tenderly Jack, and they went to bed looking a movie.

"Tomorrow, we'll do some abs, and run in Central Park. We have time before going to the docks. Are you okay with that?

"Perfectly okay. But I want to do something right now…

"What?

"That, Jack said while kissing Bruce. And that, continued the man while sliding his hand under the blanket.

"Oh I see what you want to do…

The two men made love, before falling asleep, exhausted by their first day of training.

The next eight days, they assiduously trained for fourteen hours, having only a half hour of pause to eat. Bane already arrived to Gotham, and after taking a short shower, they went to fight Bane's soldiers, who pilled the banks and set the city on fire. Bruce had ordered a new suit to Lucius Fox and a suit for Jack. It was exactly the same as the billionaire's, but instead of the bat, it was a moon quarter, and instead of black, it was purple. That provoked a giggling to Selina, when she first saw Jack in his suit.

"That's your suit?

"Yeah. Don't care if you don't like it.

"Why purple? Couldn't you have a black suit as Bruce?

"Purple is my color.

"Yeah… That's ugly in purple…

"I don't like you. Remember that.

"Jack, Bruce reprimanded him. Stop quarrelling, please. Villains don't wait.

"They'll laugh of you. A guy in a purple armor. Why not a pink one? You'll be prettier!

"Put your resentment aside, would you? Bruce said, irritated. Let's go now.

"Did you call the new commissioner? Jack asked.

"What? Blake?

"We need back up, Bruce, Selina said. We can't go just the three of us. It's too risky.

"He's an idiot. God I miss Gordon so much…

"Call Blake, Jack said. I agree with Selina. We need back up. We can't do it alone.

Bruce sighed, and took his phone, typed the number of Blake's office, and waited. He talked to the new commissioner, and hanged up.

"They're with us. But on one condition…

"Which condition?

"I have to tell who I am when we're done with Bane.


	21. Fighting Bane

Four hours had been sufficient to Blake and Batman to agree a plan to fight and defeat Bane's army. Half of the policemen would go plain-clothed to mix with the people, while the other half, with Bruce, Jack, Selina and Blake would go after Bane. But the TV blurred, letting a message from Bane appear.

"_Well. We are now on the verge to let the Gothamites rule **THEIR** city…First Act… Freeing the oppressed citizen, freeing the people who have been manipulated by storming Blackgate and Arkham! Other acts will be settled… And the last act will be to show to Gotham the **TRUE IDENTITY** of Batman! Be ready, you rich people of Gotham, because you'll be immersed in the hard life of the underworld people, the people who struggle, the people who suffer… Martial laws will be established, and chaos will reign. **AGAIN!** This corrupted city will be YOURS again, Gothamites! _

"I made the chaos reign… Jack grunted. Don't mess with chaos.

"Did you prepare the laughing smoke? Grenades? Everything you're good at? Selina asked. If you're good at something, of course…

"Who do you think I am? Or… I was. I was the Joker. So yes, everything is ready, miss meow.

"Stop quarrelling, please! Bruce upseted. You'd better not fight as kids when we'll be out… It won't be pretty.

"Of course it won't be! Isn't it, miss…?

"Call me miss meow one more time and I will daub your suit in pink! Clear?

"All clear, milady. So… Are we going, or do we stay here drinking tea and chatting about cats? Jack asked.

"Stop that, Bruce said. You know what will happen if you go too far.

"I don't say a word anymore, babe.

"We're going. Everyone has everything? Selina?

"All is here.

"Jack?

"Same.

"Blake, you can launch the operation…

Jack took the Batmobile, Bruce the Bat, and Selina the Batpod. They left the cave one by one, and the commissioner left too. They knew Bane would be at the court, his QG, and they each other took one face of the building. It was a living hell outside the federal building: people were fighting each other, civilians against civilians, prisoners against prisoners… Bane was at the top of the stairs leading to the entrance of the court.

"What do we do? Selina asked by radio.

"Keep an eye on Bane. I have to enter the court through the roof and knock Bane's acolytes.

"We can't distinguish Bane's acolytes and the citizens, Jack said. They're too much.

"Prisoners first. They're in orange. We'll see the citizens after I defeated Bane. Blake, you heard me?

"Yes. Prisoners first.

"You're not going to defeat Bane alone! Riled Jack. You're gonna get killed! Did you see how tall and strong is that man? You're a feather next to him!

"Are you scared that he gets hurt? Selina asked.

"Why? Do you care? Bruce, don't defeat him alone, please. I don't want to lose you.

"You won't. I enter the building. See you outside, guys.

Bruce entered the court, and disrupted the mercenaries inside it. The door opened and he had to hide that Bane can't see him.

"Still no trace of Batman?

"No, mister… It seems that he dropped his suit forever.

"Where's the fun to reveal his true identity if he isn't here to be lapidated by his people?

"Who said I dropped? Said Bruce while facing Bane.

Bruce pounced on Bane, and tackled him to the ground. He hitted his mask as many times as he could, and quickly found himself under Bane. That guy was very heavy, tall… Not so much as Bruce thought.

"Isn't that my little bat? Oh… You're so weak! Screamed Bane, throwing Bruce against a wall. You came all alone? Such a shame! Screamed the big man again, before beating him up.

"No, he didn't! Selina said, while she entered the building with Jack. Joker! Catch them!

Jack ran after two mercenaries, and nailed them to the wall with his knives, while Selina jumped on Bane's back.

"Leave him alone, you bastard!

"Selina… Ta…

"Yeah, hold on!

Jack pointed the taser on Bane's chest and triggered it. The man fell backwards, and Bruce put his hand on his neck while Jack crouched near him.

"You ok?

"Yeah… Thanks.

"Thankfully you pressed the emergency button in time... What would I have done without you? Get up.

"Guys… He's waking up! Screamed Selina.

"Already? Jack said.

"I wear an anti-bullets and taser vest… It would be too easy to kill me otherwise… Bane said. Guess I have a hostage now…

Bane stood up and took Selina against him, putting his right hand on the girl's neck.

"There's a bomb, somewhere in this city, ready to explode if I press the button…

"What do you want from us? Jack asked.

"All I want is the face of the Batman revealed! And his companion… Yeah, rumors say that Bruce Wayne is utterly and irrevocably in love with a man… And I guess that you, the clown, are gay… You won't wear that outfit if you weren't gay…

"My name is the Joker, you…

"Stop, Bruce mumbled. Stop. If it is all you want, the billionaire said to the giant. If it is what I have to do to get rid of you… Then, I'll show myself in front of all the Gothamites. Is that what you want, Bane? See my real face? Cause I don't have to show it to the whole world… I only can show it to you… And be sure that the Gothamites won't believe what you will say to them…

"Oh they will believe. What they want – and what I promised them, in case you haven't noticed – is to live safely, properly, and freely. EQUALLY. Without all this money, without all this power that rich people like to show. Nice cars, nice houses, nice jobs… But them, the oppressed, the poor, the expelled, the desperate… They don't have that. They just look their live being more miserable every day, while the rich people are enjoying galas, driving Lamborghinis, eating in high-ranked restaurants, having a butler to make their housework… I'm the person who will make the poor being at the rich's level, and make the rich being at the poor's level… They WILL believe me. They haven't somebody to believe in.

"They have me! Bruce yelled. I'm hope! I'm the person people believe in! They don't know you!

"You are hope? You're the one who put the city into ashes because you decided to wear a mask and a cape! How hopeful are you? If you really wanted to be hopeful, you would act without that stupid mask!

"So would you, Selina said, before strike her elbow against Bane's chest and hitting his mask. Joker! Launch them!

Jack took a flask full of laughing smoke and one of hallucinogen, and put it near Bane so that he could breathe it. Soon enough, they could hear the giant laugh, and then scream. He was struggling with something and the team could able to intercept it. Jack started to hit him in the face, but Bruce stopped him.

"Let's go… Blake, you can come inside, we neutralized the man called "Bane" and his mercenaries, Bruce said on the radio. Half inside, half outside. We need policemen to put the prisoners back in Blackgate, while we'll scan the whole population out here, and tell which ones are mercenaries, so you can lock them with prisoners.

Police came in the court, and took Bane and his mercenaries out. Bruce stayed on the top of the stairs. He put his scan on, so did Jack and Selina and they arrested the mercenaries with the policemen. They stopped everyone and put them in jail before the night fell in Gotham.

"We would have to build another prison… They are too much in Blackgate, Blake said.

"What about… Made Arkham a prison? You keep the asylum, but the useless buildings like the botanical garden can be put together to create a big jail, no?

"Are we really talking about infrastructures?

"We are.

"Who are you behind that mask and suit?

"Prepare a press conference like in two hours, right here. We agreed that if I stopped Bane, I would reveal myself… So I'll honor the agreement we made. I'm a man of honor, Mr. Blake. See you in two hours.

Bruce, Jack and Selina left, each one in their vehicle. They had won the battle against Bane and they celebrated it with champagne before Selina left, letting the two men alone.

"You're really going to reveal yourself? Jack asked.

"Yes, Jack. And we're going to disappear forever.


	22. New start

_**Hello girls! I'm FINALLY back, my week has been difficult, I haven't stopped running around!**_

_**And I have an announcement to make: I finally decided to do more chapters for this fiction... No Spoiler, following this chapter, things will be difficult for Jack & Bruce...**_

_**Anyway, I'll let you read this chapter quietly!**_

* * *

Jack looked Bruce, and put his hand on his man's cheek. Maybe it was better to leave now than after.

"How do we do?

"Put our stuff in bags. Let's go. We have one hour to put the bags on the car, go to the airport, and leave.

"But what will you do for the Batman?

"Prepare the bags, I take care of that.

"I liked that apartment…

"Me too…

Jack left, and went to the bedroom to prepare and fill their bags. Bruce, in the same time, took a paper, and start writing.

_Dear Gothamites,_

_I am truly sorry for not being here tonight. I would have liked to keep my promise ... But this letter will do it for me. Being Batman hasn't always been easy. There had been ups and downs, complications... Talking about my life as Batman, I have been able to live only the night because the day, duty – another kind of duty – was waiting for me. I did the best to serve Gotham, day and night. It all started one summer day when I played with a friend in my garden. I fell into a pit filled with bats, and I began to be afraid of them. Then, I learned to transform this fear in force, and I became Batman. My first goal was to liberate Gotham from the villains, to be sure that the city wouldn't be surrounded by corrupted people and villains such as Maroni, Scarecrow, the Joker, and now Bane... But today, after serving Gotham for many years, I realize that it's time that I have a life on my own. I have to let the people of Gotham live their lives. You don't need Batman anymore, now you're strong enough. You survived, and you will survive. I'm not saying that nothing will happen in my absence, but you'll advance. I personally survived horrible things like the loss of my family, my friends... But I came out stronger. If I had to have a motto, it would be "what does not kill you makes you stronger." So no matter what happens, keep in mind that you will became stronger. For me it is time to end this life._

_I wanted to thank Jim Gordon, former commissioner of the GCPD, John Blake, replacing Jim, Selina Kyle, Alfred Pennyworth and Lucius Fox, for their help and support. _

_Bruce Wayne._

After writing his letter, Bruce called Jim Gordon, and told him to meet him at the private airport in one hour. He went to the orphanage, and put the whole Batcave stuff on the warm oven. Their past life was done and their future was waiting for them somewhere else. When he returned to the apartment, he took Athena, Jack took the bags, and they left to the private airport to meet Jim Gordon. He had to give him the letter he wrote. The old man was standing near the private jet, silent. They shake hands, and chatted a bit, before Bruce gave the envelope containing the letter for Blake. He read it, and looked at Bruce, while the driver put the luggages in the luggage compartment, and while Jack put Athena in the plane.

"You're going to tell the world who you are…

"Yes. And _we_ are leaving. Now.

"Why leaving?

"I can't be their hero forever. I'm 43 and I'm too old, too ruined and too tired to keep doing that. Maybe somebody will take my place, when the city will need a hero. But I'm done.

"What about Wayne Enterprises?

"I'll videoconferencing with Mr. Fox once a month. I still stay the CEO of the enterprise. I just leave somewhere I can live normally.

"But where? When this will explode, said Jim with the letter on his hand, everyone will recognize you, wherever you are living…

"No…

"Where are we leaving? Jack asked.

"Can't tell. It has to be secret. Nobody but the two of us and the pilot has to know. Sorry, Gordon…

"No problem. You should go, I'll give that to Blake right after.

"Thank you… A lot.

"No… Thank you for saving this city again. We wouldn't be here without you.

Bruce smiled, they shook hands, and Jack and his boyfriend climbed into the plane, before the door closed behind them. The plane left the warehouse, and went on the runway.

"Ready? Bruce asked.

"Absolutely ready, baby. Where are we going?

"Still a surprise for you. I have to talk to the pilot, wait for me here.

Bruce left and went into the cockpit, to tell their destination. When he returned, they put their seat belts, and the plane took off.

"Tell me where we are going.

"No… You won't know.

"Please! I want to know!

"Somewhere far from United States.

"Where? Don't make me torture you to know! You know I can be bad…

"Australia.

"Australia? Seriously? Wow. Sydney?

"Nope. Adelaide. 842 miles from Sydney. Not a big town, but not a little one. Lot of beaches, of parks… The perfect place to start over.

"I'm so pressed to be there and start our new life, babe.

The two men kissed, and they fell asleep while the plane was heading to Australia. Bruce was awoken by Jack's screams during a nightmare.

"Jack… Babe, wake up! Jack!

The man jumped, looked at Bruce, put his hand his cheek. They didn't say a word for five minutes, letting the time to Jack to emerge.

"You ok?

"Yeah, just a nightmare.

"About what?

"I was losing you. Bane, Scarecrow and my alter ego teamed up, and we killed you… But I wasn't the Joker… He… He was out of me. Like a doppelganger… Very creepy… I was watching, and the Joker was in front of me, laughing…

"Nobody is going to hurt me… I promise you, Bruce said while cuddling Jack's cheek. We are safe now.

The two men kissed and Bruce turned the TV on. They were talking about his declaration, and the journalists were saying that he had left for an unknown destination without having the balls to show up at the conference. They were critical but he understood their reaction. He had disappointed his people.

"You'll be fine? Jack asked.

"Yes. I expected that reaction from them. Let's sleep. We aren't in Adelaide yet.

The two men fell asleep again, and the pilot announced the landing to Adelaide's Airport. They had the time to wake up, take a breakfast and feed Athena before they landed. When they got out of the plane, they rented a car, and went to the little house Bruce had bought two years ago in case things in Gotham would deteriorate.

"Do you regret?

"Are you kidding?

"Just asking.

"No, I don't regret.

"And do you care about what the media will say? About you as the Batman?

"No, and no.

"Are you mad?

"No!

"So why do you answer me with 'no' all times?

"Because I wish I could forget all this. I wish Rachel and my parents didn't die, that I didn't become the Batman. Enough clear for you?

Jack didn't know how to answer what Bruce had said. He froze and looked at the Australian horizon. He had pushed him to say out loud what he thought, and the tone of Bruce's voice froze his blood. He regretted everything...

"Do you regret us? Jack asked.

"Stop asking questions you have the answers.

"But…

"No but. Please, don't screw this moment. We're together, we're safe, in love, in the most beautiful country of the universe… Please, don't fuck up everything.

Of course he didn't regret them. This would be the cherry on the cake. He was so afraid to lose him that it made him secretly sick. Bruce was his mate, his lover, his all. He already did mistakes, but he couldn't do them again because he would lose him forever. His father told him once… No. He just couldn't think about his father… Bruce saw the trouble on Jack's face and look, and worried.

"What? You think it's a bad idea? Bruce wondered.

"Never said that.

"But?

"But nothing. I thought about something, and I stopped myself.

"About what?

"My father.

"A problem?

"No, let's go. We should rest… I feel the jetlag everywhere in my body, don't you?

"No, I'm fine. But yes, I agree, let's go home.

"You knew we would go here?

"It's a… Third home. In case I'd to leave Gotham definitely. It's a beautiful home with veranda, terrace, pool… And the view overlooks the sea and the beach. Wonderful, no?

"Perfectly wonderful.

They exchanged a smile, and Bruce parked near a big house in front of the beach. Jack was stunned by the house and the view.

"It is this one?

"Yes.

"Wow.

They got out of the car and went into the house. Bruce made the house's visit, and they unpacked their luggages in the large dressing. They showered, and Bruce made two cocktails, before the couple sit in the terrace's chairs.

"Bruce?

"Hm?

"I think we need to talk… Seriously.


	23. Worries and confidences part 1

Bruce felt the seriousness of Jack in his voice. He was afraid of what it would happen, what he would say. He was terribly afraid that Jack had changed his mind about them and Australia.

"I have to say what's heavy on my heart... And you should too. We need to be sincere to each other.

"Okay. What do you want to tell me?

"I… I don't know where to begin…

"By the beginning, I guess.

"I never thought I could be myself again… I mean, not being the Joker – the mad man killing everyone that made me remembers of my father – but be Jack Napier – the insecure and fragile man I've been when I was a kiddo. The fact that you cleared my alter ego's name – I'll call him alter ego because we're both different – made me see the world different. I knew this would change everything. That I could put the Joker part behind me, and create a new and safer life on my one. But, you, Bruce Wayne, are a part of what my life is now. A happy and serene life. I was so desperate to be happy that I turned bad, and hindsight I can say that make what I've made didn't helped me at all. I became such a monster and an abomination that I wasn't able to look myself in the mirror. You saved me, when you cleared my name and that I left to have a better life. But I couldn't just leave forever, I felt I had to show you what I've became after I first left Gotham. You saw me as if I was naked, without all that damn make-up and scars. You saw the real me. And that meant and still means a lot for me. We hated each other as Batman and Joker, and now, with our masks off, we can finally love each other, without fearing to be ourselves. I really love you for who you are, for all you represent: success, knowledge, strength and determination. I'm not as perfect as you, and I don't want to. I just want to share my life with you, forever and ever. But living with you makes me insecure, because I tend to belittle myself. I know I don't have to, but I just can't stop belittling myself. I know this will make you angry, but I don't care. I've been idolizing you for who you are and what you've done to Gotham, and I'm more than happy to be your lover…

"Jack… Wow… I'm… I'm touched by these revelations... Really. But I'm not as perfect as you described. I have these failures, these scars, these weaknesses and these cracks I can't avoid, such as Rachel's and my parents' deaths. I wish I could forget these most difficult moments of my life… But unfortunately, I can't. I'll live with the guilt of not being able to stop my parents from getting killed, as well as not being able to save Rachel. But go back in time doesn't exist... If I just didn't said I wanted to go out because the bats of the movie scared me, they would still be alive… They wouldn't have been killed… But I can't fix what happened. Rachel's and my parents' deaths had left me destroyed. I thought that if I hadn't been able to save her, I couldn't save anyone else. Now, my life as Batman is over, I don't have to risk my life anymore. And I'm glad to have an "after Batman" life. I thought I had to do this all my life until I died. But when I fought Bane, I felt that my body couldn't continue and alerted me that I had crossed the red line. We can finally have our life together, and I'm sorry I had involved you in this fight, you could have been killed. I love you so much, and you bring me so much happiness… I never thought I could be loved so much… Except by my parents… I'm sorry if I don't open my heart a lot, but revealing my feelings isn't an easy thing for me. I have difficulties to express them… Don't forget I love you, please.

"I didn't expect that, Jack laughed. I love you so much too.

"I know that's crazy, but… We should marry.

"That is really crazy, Jack said.

"You want to?

"Hm… Yeah, but we're not in a rush, right?

"You're afraid?

"A little… I want to take my time.

"Okay.

"But it isn't a "no".

"I know. Do you want to swim in the pool?

Jack, smiled, stood up, before dived into the fresh water. Bruce jumped, they kiss in the water and they enjoyed the time in the pool. After a quick shower, they went to eat on a restaurant with a view on the beach.

"Can we visit the city this afternoon?

"Sure!

"And… No.

"What "no"?

"Nothing…

"Jack?

"I'm okay to do it.

"What?

"Marry you, idiot.

"Really?

"Yes. I want to marry you. But… Can we? Is it a country with the Homosexual Marriage Act or something like that?

"Of course it is a country which authorizes it.

"I didn't know. But we should wait a little… Until we have recovered from our battle with Bane.

"You need to recover? Or you're afraid?

"Maybe both… I… Nobody has ever paid attention to me, before… Maybe my mom, when I was little… But since she died, nobody cared about me, except you, now. Marriage isn't a little thing; it is quite a big one. I want to do it, but something holds me… I can't even put a name on that…

"Guess we can wait.

The two men finished eating their meal, and went into the city by foot to visit it. They saw Chinatown, Rundle Street, the best-known street of the city that is full of malls, and the botanic garden. They made a break on the park, and Bruce bought two granites to a glacier.

"Hm, thanks, I began to be thirsty, Jack said.

"What do you want to do next?

Jack hadn't the time to answer that a wave of paparazzi came and interrupted their moment. They silently left the place, sneaking into the mass of photographers, and went elsewhere.

"How did they found us? Jack asked.

"I fucking don't know… FUCK! I thought we could be good here, that NOBODY would EVER find us! I'm such an IDIOT! We will NEVER be happy anywhere with these photo hunters. For God's sake, can they go somewhere else just to leave us alone?

Jack didn't know what to answer. He was afraid that Bruce would lose his temper if he opened his mouth, so he just sighed. Thus, they would never be happy wherever they will go? What a life this would be… A scary life. They would have to look behind their shoulder if followed, they would become paranoid, and ultimately, they would do nothing but enjoy their house and the sea view. They should kill themselves right now to avoid such a life.

"I know what we have to do…


	24. Worries and confidences part 2

**_Hello girls!_**

**_Sorry for the wait, I'm working on the final chapter at this moment and suddenly, to make you wait, I put you the 24 :) I hope you'll like it .. You'll want to hit me, or a character... Whatever, I'm not sure! See you soon (hopefully) for the final chapter & epilogue._**

**_Thanks to Nane, who corrected this chapter!_**

**_Kisses!_**

* * *

"What? Bruce asked.

"Fake our death. Have fake identities. Fake shaved heads, fake eye colors… Nobody would recognize us… And leave Australia. Or… Not leave Australia, but do what I've said before.

"But we won't be ourselves anymore.

"When we'll be just the two of us, we will be ourselves…

"We'll never be just the two of us…

"Please, stop being like that!

"Like what?

"Like you were helpless, as if there was no way for us. We can overcome it, together. I feel that… That you don't have faith in our couple… And it's killing me. Do you believe in us? Tell me the truth. Tell me that you have faith in us. Tell me that you believe in us, and that we will overcome it without tearing us apart. If you can't, it won't be worth continuing our relationship. Are you able to ASSUME and FIGHT for us as I do since we're together? I would give EVERYTHING I have to have the life we DESERVE! I was ready to die for you when Bane was in Gotham… I was ready to leave you if you wanted to… I'm ready to do anything for you… Please… Don't act as an idiot. You're not one. Give us a chance to live normally, as you told me once. Even if we have to change physically, we'll still see each other just the way we are. It won't prevent us from loving each other. I don't have any doubt about us. I never had.

"I never had too.

"But?

"But nothing!

"You look like a handicapped person. A person that has his feeling disabled.

"I'm not. I just have difficulties to show my feelings. But that doesn't prevent me to love you, even if I don't show it as much as you do.

"You're saying that I show my love for you too much?

"I'm not! Stop saying shit!

Jack froze, and he decided to come home, Bruce following him. Photographers had found their home and were waiting them to take photos. Bruce got mad and insulted them, while Jack tried to take him into the house.

"Come home Bruce. Please. Let them stay here.

"Are you gay?" "Why did you leave?" "You're a coward!" "You don't assume what you've done" were the words that came out of the mouth of the photographers.

"Let me explain myself. Go home please.

"Bruce, you don't have to JUSTIFY yourself! Leave them!

"GO HOME NOW!

Jack did what Bruce had told him to do, and locked himself up in the house. He went to the window overlooking the street, and looked Bruce talking. At this moment, Bruce succeeded to make the paparazzis shut up, and breathe before talking.

"I, Bruce Wayne, am gonna tell everything about the questions you're wondering. You have the right to know from me. After that declaration, I ask you to let me live my life here, without paparazzis surrounding my house. To answer the question if I'm gay, I'll answer that it isn't your business, it's private. To the reason why I left Gotham, I'll answer that it was my decision to leave Gotham. Gothamites don't need me anymore. To the fact that I'm a coward because I left, well I'm sorry to disappoint you, because I'm not. This decision is my and only my decision, I won't regret it. A coward wouldn't have saved his city four times and almost died for his citizens. You can tell everything about me, but I'm certainly not a coward. Now, I REQUIRE the paparazzis to leave me once for all and go search another celebrity to stalk. There are enough celebrities everywhere in the world.

Bruce left the paparazzis and knocked at the door. Jack hesitated to open the door to him.

"Jack, open to me.

"Why should I?

"Because it is our home.

"Really?

"Open to me.

Jack sighed and opened the door. Bruce entered the house, and saw Jack climbing the stairs.

"Where are you going?

"Taking stuff. I can't stay.

"Why and where would you leave?

"Because I'm mad at you and I need to think about us. Leave me please.

"Jack!

"Stop yelling at me! Enough people yelled at me before! Stop that! I have to go. It's for our best. I'll come back but yet… I can't.

"JACK!

Jack faced Bruce, and the billionaire saw the anger in his lover's eyes. He was really mad at him, like never before. He sighed, and climbed the stairs to approach Jack.

"Don't you dare come any closer! I could hurt you if you do. Please, go. Go talk to your friends the paparazzis! You can talk with them but not with me. You yell at me. But you don't talk to me. You don't speak with me. You don't trust me. I feel like an idiot who isn't heard, respected and who can't be trusted! How do you want me to have trust in us if you don't trust yourself or me? How do you want us to move on, get married, and live together if we aren't able to communicate without yelling at each other? Am I such an unknown person for you that you can't express your feelings to me? We're getting married, we're lovers! You can't even know how it hurts me to see you like that! Unable to express your feelings, yelling at me! That's not you, Bruce. You never were like that! Why are you now? What changed from Gotham to here? Can you even answer my questions? Please… Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me I'm all wrong.

"I…

"That what I said. Unable to express or talk. I'm sorry but I have to go.

Jack went into their room and took his stuff, before putting them into a small luggage. Bruce went to the same room, and looked Jack putting his stuff.

"I'm sorry. I can try…

"I don't want you to TRY!

"Don't leave. At least, stay in the guest room… It will be my punishment for yelling at you.

"I don't want to punish you. I want you to UNDERSTAND! Why don't you get what I say? Am I speaking Chinese?

"No you're not.

"You'll find me in the guestroom, Jack said sharply.

"But…

Bruce came closer to Jack, and this one moved back.

"Don't touch me or talk to me, I'm still mad.

"I understand…

"I hope you do.

Jack left and went into the guestroom, before closing the door with the key, and let Bruce alone in the other room. He had been a jerk with Jack, and he would understand if he decided to leave him and cancel their engagement. He just sat on the bed and was unable to react. Time passed, and when Bruce got his head off his ass, he saw that the sun was going down. The house was silent, and he could hear pins dropping. Was Jack still here? Had he left?

"Jack?

He didn't answer. He really had left.

"JACK! Screamed Bruce. JACK! JACK!

"WHAT?

"Thanks god, I thought you'd left.

"I was on the bathroom taking a shower. What's wrong?

"I'm so sorry, Jack, Bruce said, running the stairs and threw himself in his lover's arms. I love you so much baby. I need you please… Please, Bruce begged. Stop being angry at me… I don't want you to be angry at me, even if I deserved it.

"Of course you did deserve it. But I can't see you in that state of panic believing I was gone.

"Can you come back in our room? Please?

"Let's do something before… I would like you to talk to me. Come.

Jack took Bruce's hands and brought him in the living room, where they sat on the couch. Jack wanted to hear Bruce's confessions and wanted to be secured. Be sure he wouldn't run away at the slightest sign of love, at the slightest failure, or at any shouting.

"Talk to me.

"I'm sorry I flared up as I did, Bruce said, but I was so angry at these idiots of paparazzi that I haven't thought and I yelled at you as if it was your fault. We decided to have this life together, I don't say that it will be easy, it won't certainly be every day, but I really want to try. I want to marry you, live and die with you. I never thought that one day I would get married, or leave Gotham in the arms of the person that I love to live a life away from Batman. I didn't even think that one day I would meet my soulmate, someone who would love me for what I am and not just because I have money. And then you came... Not the Joker, but Jack Napier. And my world was shaken. Believe me, I have no regrets about what happened, we've came out of it stronger... And for what will happen in the future, I know we will overcome them, hand in hand. We will fight if necessary, we will be stronger if one or the other has problems, and it will override the dangers. Because yes, I believe in us. I had doubts several times, but not anymore. It is as if I had realized that I really could lose you when you were gone in the guest room... I'm sorry I reacted like that... I hope you will forgive me.

"You're already forgiven, baby, Jack said while kissing Bruce. Go take a shower; I will prepare the meal, okay?

Bruce stood up, kissed Jack, and went to shower while the young man made the meal. He took a bottle of white wine, melon and prosciutto and made a salad to accompany. When Bruce came back, Jack had finished. They ate on the terrace at the back of the house, while chatting.

"So… What do we do? We fake our deaths? Or we stay as we are? Jack asked.

"We stay as we are. They won't bother us anymore; I told them everything they wanted to know. Now, let's talk seriously. When and where do you want to marry?


End file.
